As Night Lingers Upon A Sunflower's Petals
by flabbytabby22
Summary: Sunila Napier is returning to Gotham city after leaving it 14 years previously to live in London with her aunt and uncle after the tragic death of her mother at her fathers hand. Now at age 20 she has decided to attend Gotham Univeristy.
1. Returning

**Flabby**: Hey readers!!!

**Tabby**: Hola.

**Flabby**: This is out little introduction to the story. The Main Character is drum roll please… Sunila Napier!! Yay!! Yes Sunila is a very odd name but we love it and most of the time it is shortened to Suni. (Pronounced like Sunny.) She's our little ray of sunshine.

**Tabby**: And the title "As Night Lingers upon a Sunflower's Petals" if you hadn't put the two and two together, Suni is compared to a sunflower.

I ran my fingers through my hair tossing it around lightly.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" My aunt's worried voice sounded through the phone which was pressed tightly against my ear.  
"Yes. You don't need to worry, I am fine." I rolled my eyes then turned to stare out of the planes window which was still sitting on the runway.  
"Did you remember-"  
"Yes."  
"And you got-"  
"Yes. I will be fine. We haven't even taken off yet."  
"Suni, there is still time to change your mind. Just walk off that plane; you will always have a place with me."  
"Aunt Lori, I am a twenty year old women, I think I will be ok." I groaned, I hated getting treated like a child.

"Don't give me attitude, Sunila. I am just trying to make sure your ok." I could just picture her, hands on her hips, wagging her finger at me.  
"Well, I am telling you now. I am going to be fine. I'll call you when the plane lands in Gotham. Opps, they want all cell phones off, got to go! Love ya." I hung up quickly, sighing in relief. No, they hadn't really wanted all cell phones off, but flight attendants were going to tell everyone to turn their cell phones off soon anyway. I leaned my head back on the headrest, closing my eyes. I just needed to get away. Far, far away. To Gotham, on a whole different continent.  
A few moments later, the pilot's voice told everyone to sit down, buckle up and turn all electronics' off. I sighed again, relieved. The plane started moving down the runway picking up speed. As we left the ground, I pressed my hand to the window.  
"Goodbye London." I murmured. It had been my home for over14 years now, and sure I would miss it, but I was ready, ready to begin my life, the way I wanted to live it. Not the way my aunt or uncle or my friends wanted me too.

I was also going back to Gotham for another reason. I was born and raised in Gotham until I was six. After my mother died at my father's hand, I went to live with my aunt and uncle who lived and still live in London.

As soon as the seat belt light went off, I shuffled through my carry-on bag grabbed my iPod, turning it on full blast. I opened the window shutter to gaze out at the thunder storm that had haunted London all winter.

My body flew through the air then quickly collided with the seat.  
"What the-" I sat up, looking around in surprise. Other passenger collected their spilled belongings with confusion spread across their faces. Immediately, the pilot's voice filled the cabin.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry but please fasten your seatbelts due to the turbulation we are experiencing currently. Thank you."

I shoved my hand around my seat until I found the belt then fastened it obediently. The plane started to dip and buck as I leaned my head against the head rest enjoying the ride.

A hesitant, light touch on my shoulder awoke me.  
"Hmmm?" I murmured looking around, rubbing my eyes groggily.  
"We are going to be landing soon." This was the first time I actually noticed a man sitting next to me. He had a black hat pulled low over his eyes and as he was speaking, he pulled it lower so I could only see his mouth and chin.  
"Oh. Ok." I packed all my items into my green backpack, and then placed it on my lap, sitting up straight.  
Within the next fifteen minutes, we had touched down at Gotham Airport and were stumbling off the plane. I headed straight for the baggage claim, hoping to leave the dirty, dingy airport soon. Thankfully, my purple suitcase was a beacon of light among the sea of black bags. I hauled it off the stretcher, yanking it behind me then searched the crowd for a familiar face.  
"Suni?" I heard someone call my name. Standing on my tip-toes I caned my neck to see over the bustling crowds.  
"Shaye?" I called back, hoping to catch a glimpse of her dark brown mop.  
"Sunila!" I heard a shriek from my left and in a second I was engulfed in a comforting hug.  
"Shaye!" I returned the affection to my best friend since birth. We were both devastated when I had to move but had been keeping in touch ever since.

"Come on, let's blow this Popsicle stand!" She tugged at my hand was we cracked up over our little inside joke.  
We ran through Gotham's ever-present drizzle of rain, eventually finding an open cab.  
"56th Street." Shaye requested before turning to me. "I am so happy your staying with me until you find your own place. Are you planning on living in a dorm at Gotham University or just getting an off-campus apartment?"

"I was thinking about just getting my own apartment, but I want to be pretty close so I could use the subway, walk or get a cheap cab." She nodded.  
"Well, you're welcome to live with me as long as you need to. Are you hungry? After we take your bags home we should grab a bite to eat."  
I smiled enjoying her hospitality. What can I say? I have an amazing taste in friends.

After getting settled in her apartment, we collapsed onto the couches, both exhausted.  
"Maybe we should just order pizza?"

"I was just thinking that." We smiled way too alike for our own good.

------------------------------------------------------------

As we sank our teeth into steaming slices of deep dish cheese pizza, we discussed everything we couldn't say over the phone or email. There were laughs, tears and many embarrassing moments.

During a lull in the conversation, Shaye, after much beating around the bush choked out,

"Have you heard from him?" My heart dropped. Him. Maybe she was talking about a different him.

"Who?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"_HIM."_ She clarified, raising her eyebrows.  
"Oh. Well, um, no. No I haven't" I choked on the words, tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes.  
"Not a letter? Or a phone call? Do you have any idea what happened to him?" She placed her hand on mine, squeezing it tightly.  
"No, no, no, none." A tear streaked down my cheek, then fell down to splatter on the slice of pizza I had now set down.  
"Oh, Sun." She reached over pulling me into a hug. After she let go, I no longer felt sadness, but that didn't mean I didn't feel anything.

"Why?" I asked, my fist clenched.

"Why what?" Shaye shook her head, confused.

"Why did he leave?" I sobbed.

"Well, um, I don't know." She tenderly placed a hand on my shoulder as I shook in anger.

"He was my older brother. My protecter. He was supposed to be there for me." I spat.

-------------------------------------------

Flabby: Sooo…yeah, that's the first chapter. I know it's sorta kinda short, but it's an introduction, so bare with us.

Tabby: And tell us what you think!!


	2. Carnival Hunting

Carolyn Thorp

Flabby: Um…hi. We, well… I wanted to tell more about myself and Tabby. But she doesn't need to know. We live together in Gotham City. I was born and raised here and Tabby moved here when she was two. We have been best friends since third grade…um….Oh! We both plan on joining the Joker's crew as soon as we finish up with the hell-hole they call 'Schoooolllll'. Yeah right….anywayyyyyy….*stops, hearing footsteps* crap.

Tabby: *steps in room cautiously, looking around* what are you doing Flabby?

Flabby: Um… Nothing?

Tabby: Uh Huh. Let me see that, *grabs laptop away, wrestling it from Flabby's hands*

Flabby: Well… I wanted to get more _personal_ with out readers.

Tabby: I'm not sure I want to join the Joker though.

Flabby: *leans away in shock, mouth gaping open.* …

Tabby: I like the Batman. He's cool.

Flabby: *snorts* But he's soo… restricted.

Tabby: You're talking about a man who runs around in an armored bat suit and drives a giant tank.

Flabby: But he has those rules that he never breaks.

Tabby: He only has one rule. And that's to never kill.

Flabby: Actually, I consider that A LOT of rules since there is SO many ways to kill…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hola?" I giggled into the phone, enjoying my very bad accent.  
"Hola! Como estas?" Shaye's voice answered me.  
"Terrible." I switched to English. "I am currently busy writing a six page term paper. Single spaced."  
She groaned with me, feeling my pain. "So that's how they welcome new people, with term papers!"  
"Yeah, but I love it here, even with all the work."  
"Have you decided what you want to major in?"  
"I have no idea, so I am just taking general ed. classes for now. I have time to decide."  
"Oh, hey, the reason I wanted to talk to you was that I now how bare your new apartment is and this guy I work for has a TV. he no longer wants. Are you interested?"  
"Depends. How much and how big."  
"It's a 46 inch, brand new and it's free."  
"What?!? Bring it over right now!"  
"Sure thing."  
We both hung up. I flopped on a futon, hugging my phone tightly. Then I sprang up, dancing a dance around my tiny living room. I stopped, and then did a 360, inspecting my week-old living arrangements. I was lucky enough to get hardwood flooring with few scuff marks. A tiny bedroom with a miniscule closet lead away from the living room/kitchen and was connected to an even smaller bathroom. It was cheap and pretty nice. Plus, it was all mines, bought with my own money. It didn't matter that there was only a bed, a desk and a futon to decorate it. It was mine.  
All mine.

I rushed to the door twenty minutes later standing aside as two burly men lugged in a good sized T.V.  
"Wow." was all I could say.  
Shaye strolled in after them followed by a tall man dressed in a very nice suit.  
"Suni!" She greeted me.  
"Suni, this is Bruce Wayne, my boss. Mr. Wayne, this is Sunila Napier, my best friend."  
"Pleased to meet you." I shook his hand in a firm grip.  
"I am glad you have the space for this T.V. I had no use for it so I am glad someone could take it." Bruce commented.  
"Oh! It's my pleasure. As you can tell, me being a college student, I don't have the money for such luxuries."  
"Well, I am glad I was able to give this to you. I look forward to talking to you again but I am already late for a meeting, so I had to leave. Goodbye Shaye, Sunila." He nodded his head then disappeared through the door. We both rushed to window and watched as he stepped into a sleek red Ferrari.  
"Wow." I closed my mouth, now realizing it was wide open. "You work for him? And he, he gave me a new T.V.?!?" I shook my head, and then walked over to the TV which was set in front of my grungy futon.  
"Yes." Shaye answered dreamily, still looking out the window.  
"He isn't there anymore, Shaye." I commented dryly, now running my hands along the TV's smooth exterior.  
"I know. But I like to day dream that he is." I stood up, and then firmly grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Maybe you should just...sit down." I pushed her on a futon before running to the sink to fill up a glass of water.  
"He is just so..._amazing." _She leaned her chin on her hands, still staring off into space dreamily. Without hesitation, I dumped the whole glass over her head.  
"Wha-" She jumped up, then stared at me.  
"You needed that." I pointed out.  
"Yeah. Your right." She sat back down, and then leaned her head on my shoulder as I sat down next to her.  
"He is just so kind and sweet and intelligent. But he hangs around with a bunch of whores and sluts. Foreign sluts. And I am just his assistant."  
"So like his secretary? Hmm that might be a good thing; you could do the whole, hot secretary look." I raised my eyebrows. "Unless you're already doing that."  
"What? No! It's strictly professional, unfortunately. I would never act sleazy to get a man."  
"Good. But why did he give me his brand new TV? And why didn't you take it?"  
"Well, he got a bunch of TV's from one of his clients, so I got one to, plus he asked me if I knew anyone who would want one and you're the first who popped into my mind. I know how much you like to watch current events."

"You know me to well." I rolled my eyes. "At least I can put all the great movies I brought from London to good use. Want to watch a movie?"  
"No, I wish. I should be getting back to Wayne Tower. Bruce can barely handle tying his shoes without me, let alone a meeting."  
"Ok Shaye, dinner tonight though?"  
"You got it; I'm going to take you to this amazing sushi place!"

"I give up!" I moaned, then smacked my lap top shut. I was tired of typing away and really needed a break.  
Checking the clock I commented dryly, "Only five more hours until dinner! Yay!." It had been the tenth time I had checked the clock in the last twenty minutes.  
"Well, better put this to good use." I thought, before grabbing the remote for the TV.  
Fifteen minutes and three remotes later, I finally succeeding in turning the blasted contraption on. It immediately turned onto the channel two news station and instead of getting myself even more frustrated, I left it on but was entirely discontent, falling onto my futon with a 'humph'.  
An anchor with a very bad comb-over started reporting the daily blah, blah, blah. Suddenly a breaking news report flashed on. The anchor stumbled over his new lines that he was reading.  
"The Joker has currently broken out of Arkum Insane Asylum earlier today. Police warn all Gotham citizens to stay at home during the night until the Joker is caught. He is highly dangerous. He wanted for over 300 counts of murder, arson and other federal crimes." A picture flashed up of a man with his face painted like a clown. The anchor continued to rattle off about who you should call if you see or think you see the Joker. But all of that fell on deaf ears. I had leaped of the futon and run over to the TV, pressing my hand against the screen, against that _face._ The 'Joker's' face was painted white but it was smudged off in many places letting tan skin peak through. His eyes where rimmed darkly with black eye makeup and his lips stained red then in a smile, the red lipstick extended towards his ears, covering tiny ridges on his cheeks.  
My breath came in gasps, as I traced the ever-smiling scars upon his cheeks. I could suddenly hear sound over my thudding heart.  
"We have just received a video from the Joker, demanding that we run it. Warning, this is quite disturbing." The anchor was then replaced by the Joker himself on video.  
He held it away from him, grinning.  
"Why, helllooo fellow citizens of Gotham. It seems that unfortunately, I have once again escaped from Arkum. How sad." He pouted his lips then returned to grinning. "But, I have some good news! Remember; remember way back to three months ago. Before you locked me up. I asked you all a favor. I want the Batman. As I said before, everyday people will die. And I am a man of my word, Gotham." He burst into a loud, high-pitched cackle before the video went dead. The anchor came back on, rambling off as usual.  
I stumbled back from the TV, holding my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick. Murderer? Criminal? Insane Asylum? I knew it was him. His voice, his smile, those eyes. And, the unmistakable scars. Those unforgettable scars. It was him. After all those years, gone, no word and this is how I hear from him. People talking about him like he was a monster? Maybe he is a monster.  
I shook my head. I would never EVER think that way about him. No matter what he does or did, he is never a monster. Not to me. He is my brother. My protector. My best friend.  
And there was no way I was going to let him slip through my fingers again. I was not going to lose him again.  
I grabbed the phone, calling the number I now had memorized.  
"What's up?"  
"Shaye? Can we have dinner tomorrow? Some homework has come up and I really need to get it done."  
"Ok, do you want me to bring you take-out?"  
"No, no, I have food here. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up quickly, probably leaving Shaye very confused. But tonight I was going against police orders.  
I was going carnival hunting tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Shaye, I visited the old Google-machine. Typing up Gotham/Joker, I quickly came across some YouTube links. Hesitantly, I clicked on the first, afraid about what I was going to see.  
The Joker's face filled the screen as he laughed. He shuffled back to show a man tied to a chair. The Joker stroked his face, patting his cheek lightly. Yet seconds later as the camera was dropped as the mans screams turned to gurgles then silence.  
Open mouthed, I quickly clicked on a next YouTube link, watching the next video. Then the next. Then the next. I have no idea how long I sat with my lap top on my lap, my mouth hanging open, practically drooling over these videos. And it wasn't these horrible, gut-wrenching deaths that kept me watching. I could care less about the men and women the Joker was murdering on tape. Only he mattered. His laugh, his shuffled walk, his voice. That was all that mattered. And I was addicted. Fourteen years had deprived me of my best friend and I was determined to get those moments back. I could almost touch him. I wanted to touch him, to hug him. To feel him comforting arms holding me tight. I wanted the unconditional love I felt from him returned. I wanted to see his expression once he sees his baby sister all grown up. I wanted him to feel guilty about everything he has missed. I wanted him to wish that he had never left me when I needed him most.

The time was the only thing that would have stopped me from stabbing myself in the heart all night. After noticing the time, I changed clothes then pulled my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my keys, walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind me. It only took me ten steps before I burst out laughing.  
I was going out to hunt the Prince of Crime? Who I thought was my long lost older brother because of the scars? This man, who I no longer knew, was wanted for murder?!? I leaned against the wall to catch my breath.  
But then again, I was related to Gotham's most dangerous criminal. It must have been in the genes. Crazy genes.  
Either way, even though I knew it was crazy, I walked out of my building with a mission.

Taking the subway (the cheapest way to go) I headed down town. In Gotham, as soon as the sun sets downtown is the playground for every kind of criminal and there was nothing the police could do about it. I still remember one of my mother's many lectures about never going out at night in Gotham. She had many safety rules about Gotham but none of them ended up saving her in the end.  
I was practically alone in the subway yet I still gripped the pepper spray in my purse tightly. I wasn't stupid enough to try to find the Joker with no means of protection. Who knows who I would run into? Maybe the masked vigilant, Batman? But people still question whether he is a hero or not. I have heard rumors about him murdering the former District Attorney, Harvey Dent. But rumors were rumors yet Batman was still on the top of the most wanted list right after the Joker.  
After getting off the subway at the deserted station, I looked around. I had no idea how exactly I was going to find the Joker in one of the largest cities in America, trying to find the man that the police couldn't find in over a year. I shook my head again blaming it on my crazy genes.  
I started walking down the street, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. I heard shuffling behind me and my footsteps faltered for a second.  
_Don't show fear, don't show fear.__  
_I chanted, determined not to be afraid of the common criminal who was currently stalking me. Whether it was dark or since there was no one else near, the man behind me called out confidently, "Hey, pretty girl, where ya goin'?" His words slurred a bit. I quickened my speed, walking as if I was a soccer mom just spotting the greatest sale of a lifetime at the mall.  
"Ahh, don't be scared lil ladyyy!! We'll have, have some fun!" He giggled, and then started running. I could have probably out run him considering he was having trouble walking, but I stopped and turned around.  
"There we go! Now I can see yous face! And it is pretty." He stepped closer.  
"Not one step closer!" I demanded, my arms now out, my hands balled up in fists.  
"What are ya gunna do to stop me, hmm?" He leaned his head to the side, grinning.  
"This." I murmured. I brought my leg up to kick him where it hurt. He moaned then crumpled to the ground, managing to gasp, "You bitch, I could-"  
I didn't let him finish his sentence but instead kicked him repeatable in the stomach until he stopped talking. I smiled at my handiwork then walked quickly away.

I leaned against the wall out of breath. My feet were killing me, even though I was wearing running shoes. I had been wandering around downtown for over 5 hours, probably in circles. It was now close to 4 in the morning and I had only run into petty criminals. I sat down on the curb, exhausted.  
"Hey." I scrambled to my feet, my hand already locked onto my pepper spray.  
"Whoa, whoa, just wait there lady! I am not going to hurt you." The man held his hands up in front of his face. He wasn't dressed like everyone else. Instead he wore dark jeans and a clean, button up t-shirt.  
"I am not buying crack from you." I growled. He just laughed.  
"I'm not selling crack or any kind of dope. Well, not at this moment, I am all sold out. But I have been following you for awhile. Are you looking for someone?"  
Either due to my exhaustion or those crazy genes, I stupidly blurted out, "The Joker."  
"Your...Your looking for the Joker?!?" I rolled my eyes as he burst out laughing, clutching his sides.  
"If you don't shut up, I WILL use this pepper spray on you." I threatened.  
"Ok, OK." He wiped his eyes. "Well, missy, you're in luck. I may be able to help you. But feed my curiosity please, why are you looking for the Joker?"  
"Personal reasons." I stated, and then held up the pepper spray again.  
"True that. Ok,I know the Joker is having some kind of 'meeting' since my boy works for him. Let me take you to the place." He looked around. "Can't ever seem to find a damn taxi around here." He muttered.  
"Uh, uh uh, no taxi. We either walk or take the subway. I don't want to get abducted."  
"Ok, have it your way but your feet may hurt even more."

"Now you better not tell him I am helping you."  
"I don't even know your name."  
"Right. Well it's Marshal, if you wanted to know."  
"I didn't."  
"Are you going to tell me yours?"  
"No."  
"Ok, this is the place. I think he is still in there, since there's that clown standing by the front door. You're on your own now."  
"Thank you." He nodded.  
"See you around, if you survive. Look me up! Maybe we can go to dinner or-"  
"Goodbye Marshal."  
"Bye." He disappeared into the shadows leaving my alone to stare intently at the run down building that was currently housing the Joker. Moving silently, I slipped through the shadows, praying the sleepy clown wouldn't notice. I made it to the black van that was sitting out front and I crouched behind it. Within a few minutes, gunshots filled the air. I gasped as I heard terrified screams slice through the chilly night air.  
Then I heard that laugh. HIS laugh.  
It was much louder, and well freakishly scary in real life. I swallowed my fear though, clutching my pepper spray so hard, I was afraid I would break the can. I lay on my belly so that I could see the door. The guard clown, now awake, scratched his head sleepily. Suddenly about five clowns burst through the door, laughing. But the trademark laugh cam last. He was dragging a man by his ankle, not even paying attention to him as the poor, captured man flailed about, trying desperately to escape.  
The Joker turned around and let go of the man's ankle then crouched beside him.  
"This is what happens to people who try to cheat me." He said loud enough so I could hear right in the man's broken and bloody face. The man opened his mouth to speak but instead he made a gurgling noise since his mouth was filled with blood.  
The Joker laughed at his pathetic attempt to save his own life. Without hesitation, the Joker carved a smile into the dying mans face. As the man screamed the Joker swiftly slit his throat, ending his life. I gasped silently as the Joker kicked the body to the side, yelling "Load up, boys." I tryed to scramble away. Maybe it wasn't a good time to meet the Joker.  
Yet destiny had different plans.  
"Hey boss, looky what I found!"  
I was suddenly lifted up by my jacket then brought out from behind the van.  
"Ohhh." The Joker grinned. "What do we have here? A street rat? Watching too much for her own good? Hmmm? Wanta play a game?" He smiled rubbing his hands.  
I cleared my throat trying to find my voice. "I'm not here to play."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"For you to show me what I am looking for."  
The Joker laughed. "Hahahhaheheehohahhoha. Did I hear wrong?" He turned to his clowns, holding up his hands. They shook their heads.  
"Please show me what I am looking for." I whispered, searching his eyes for any sign.  
He leaned in, "What are you looking for?"  
"I need you to show me. I need you to show me Jack." I whispered softly back.  
The Joker scrunched his brow then grabbed me from the clown that was holding me. He dragged me to the nearest ally then slammed me against the wall, holding a knife to my throat.  
"Jack's dead." He whispered into my ear, pressing the knife closer.  
"Show me Jack." I begged, tears forming.  
"How do you know that name?" He thundered.  
"It's...me." I choked. "Suni."  
The Joker licked his lips, pondering over my words.  
"Jack's dead." He repeated.  
"No." I sobbed. "Please, please" I whispered.  
"Jack...you'll always be my best friend, my brother."  
He shoved me harder against the wall so my feet were no longer touching the ground.  
"Remember...remember your promise." I choked. Then something flashed in his eyes. I saw...Jack again. For a split second. Then it was gone.

"Jack's dead and he is never coming back."

"No!" I sobbed. "He's still there! Jack, Jack, please!"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." He pulled me away from the wall, and then slammed me back. My head hit painfully against the brick wall, bouncing.

I clawed at his hand that was choking me.

"Your… you're… your promise…" I choked, seeing black spots. He was too far gone, his dark eyes blazing. My hand clawing desperately became weaker and weaker. His face became blurry, and then it all went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Joker**

Her attempts grew feebler as her voice weakened. My lips curled over my teeth in a snarl. How_ dare_ she come here? Come and bring the past with her. Her hand dropped from mine as her eyelids fluttered shut.**  
**

I blinked. Then I quickly released her, watching in fascination as her body crumpled to the ground. Bending down, I checked her pulse. It was there. I took a breath through my nose loudly. Had I almost just killed the last person of my past? The one I had loved the most? Yes. Yes I had. I licked my scars, still staring at her. She was so grown up. I never ceased to be amazed. I had missed so much. I shook my head. She was a weakness though. She knew my name. No one could know my name.

I flicked out my knife then bent down beside her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabby: Only you would think of killing people in many different knids of ways.

Flabby: Would you like me to list them? *starts to count off fingers* There's using a gun, and there are so many different kinds of guns, using a knife, my favorite is the butcher knife, using a grenade, a bomb, posion...

Tabby: Ok STOP! Lets not scare our readers...CLIFFHANGER!


	3. What's The Point In Living?

Flabby: …And there's strangulation, using rope, hands (as demonstrated in Chapter 2) use of any other material/cloth to block airway passages. There is drowning, blood loss, pills…uh…there's loss of oxygen, burning to death, falling to your death-

Tabby: Okay stop. Now. Or else I will stop editing this story.

Flabby: Noooo….I need you! Just let me say one more thing before we start the story…*looks at Tabby with puppy eyes* please?

Tabby: *sigh. Rolls eyes.* Okay….

Flabby: *suddenly brings out large butcher knife from behind back* Okay readers, please write a review for us, or else. *holds knife up threateningly.*

Tabby: Woah, woah, woah there, we don't want to be doing that. *leaps at Flabby, attempting to wrestle knife away.*

Flabby: Yes we do- ahhhh!! *ducks for cover as Tabby slides across the table.* AHHH!!! *Starts running around the room, holding knife high, with Tabby chasing close behind.*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: What's the Point in Living When Everyone You Love Is Dead**

**Joker**

I knelt beside her, twisting her body so she was lying on her back. I slowly placed my knife against her throat. This was the first victim that I was actually glad not to see their eyes during their last moments.

"Hmmmm."

My knife paused, still pressed up against her skin. I cocked my head, leaning towards her.

"No, No" She whispered.

I smiled; this was going to be good.

"No, please stop Daddy, don't hurt him. No, no please." She moaned.

I frowned, and then pressed my knife a bit harder into her skin, creating a tiny cut.

"No! So much blood, so much. Come back Jacky, come back. Don't leave me along with Daddy, please don't. He's going to hurt me." She tossed her body to the side. I leaped away from her, closing my knife.

She whimpered again, shaking.

I shook my head, and then crouched down beside her again, flicking out my knife.

"I _love_ you, Jacky." I froze. Hearing those words, the ones I never thought I would hear again.

Without thinking I put my knife away. I grabbed her limp body, tugging it behind a dumpster, out of sight.

"Roll out, boys." I declared, walking out of the ally and hoping into the nearest van.

As we started to pull away, a curious clown voiced his questions.

"Uhhh…Boss? What happened to the girl?"

Without looking at him sitting in the passenger seat, I pulled out my gun and shot him in the head, twice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunila**

"Hey, hey honey, wake-up"

A hand shook my shoulder as I tossed my arm over my face.

"Whaaa?" I sat up stiffly, a kink already forming in my neck.

"Oh, honey, look at you. Have you been out here all night?"

I wiped my eyes, then look at the women kneeling beside me. Her face was caked in make-up, her hair long and loose yet stiff looking, caked in hairspray. She didn't look any older then twenty-five yet her eyes had…wisdom. She wore a short mini skirt, high black pumps and a loose fitting shirt which evidently showed that she was lacking a bra.

_Prostitute._

I looked around. I was curled next to a dumpster and two walls that formed a corner in an ally. I rubbed my head, and then sat up.

The prostitute repeated her question.

I stood up quickly, causing her to scramble back.

"He left me here?!? All night?" My hands shook in anger as my jaw clenched.

"Oh, honey." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Men problems?" She shook her head in agreement with me.

"More like Joker problems." I hissed, expecting my body now. I could have been raped, and not even known it. Thankfully, all my clothes were in tack.

"Woah, woah, you're the Joker's girl? I didn't even know he took 'em. Everyone thinks he only gets pleasure from pain and chaos."

"I am not the fucking Joker's girl! I am not a fucking prostitute! He just almost FUCKING KILLED ME!" I ripped at my hair, almost having a temper tantrum.

"Hey, there missy, I was just trying to help, calm down girl."

I kicked the dumpster a few times, ignoring the pain in my toe. I tried taking calm, deep breaths. After a few minutes, I turned back to her.

"Your, right, I'm sorry."

"It's ok darling, call me Gracie."

"I'm Suni. Could you point me to the nearest subway station? I can't remember the way, a friend brought me here."

"Sure honey."

Gracie did better then that. Since I was still a bit tipsy, in shock, she was worried and actually escorted me home herself.

I kicked open my apartments door, throwing myself on my grungy futon, slamming the door behind me. I buried my head in the cushions, screaming my heart out. I wanted nothing more then to find him again. I loved him, irrationally, an unconditional sibling love. Yet I could have a normal life, finish college, start a career, and later, even have a family. Everything I had ever dreamed of.

But I had always dreamed of a life with him in it. Having him over for Sunday dinners, watching him play in the yard with my future kids. Traveling the world with him, sharing all the joys, successes and failures life brings. He was my best friend. I had wanted him in every part of my life. I still did. But I wanted Jack there, not the Joker. Now it seems like there is no more Jack. Only the Joker is left, furiously murdering to let out all the hurt and pain that as built up. The Joker was a wall, Jack's own personal protector that was created after that night. If Jack had stayed, with me and we had helped each other through those first years, maybe the Joker would have never come around to existence. Maybe instead of the Joker creating terror in the hearts of all of Gotham's citizens, it would be another, a different blood thirsty villain. Maybe Jack would here, in this room, watching one of our favorite movies or helping me write the term paper that I was having difficulty with.

But he wasn't. The Joker was the criminal and there was no longer the Jack that I relied on so much. And I was afraid he would never return.

So I cried. Over the loss of my Jack, over the death of my mother and the evilness of my father that caused me to loose the most important people in my life.

* * *

I woke up to a banging outside. In a shock and extreme sleepiness, I attempted to stand but failed. Picking myself up off the cold ground, I managed to guide my way to the door, yanking it open. My mouth dropped open since it wasn't Shaye who I was expecting.

"Marshal?" I rubbed my eyes, already starting to close the door. I wanted nothing to do with this common criminal or any kind of criminal, including those related to me.

"No, wait, Suni-ilaia?"

I groaned as he butchered my name which he was reading off a card in his hand.

"So you're Suni-ilia-a Napi-er?"

"No, its, Sun-il-a. Napi-er."

"Oh. Well, I found your wallet; it was lying on the sidewalk, so I thought I'd return it to you." He smirked, proud to be the Good Samaritan.

"Ha. Liar." I sneered before snatching my wallet and drivers license from his hand.

"What? No! No really, I really did find it!"

"Yeah, in my back pocket." I started to close the door.

"Wait," His hand stopped me from closing the door. "Come on, can't we just talk?"

"No." I leaned my shoulder into the door.

"Wait, what's on the TV? Is that Harold and Maude?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That's my favorite movie!"

I snorted. "As if you would have a good taste in movies! I bet you haven't even seen it."

"I should like to change into a sunflower most of all. They're so tall and simple. What flower would you like to be?"

"Ha, ok that's only one line. Plus, sunflowers are my favorite flowers but don't try to flatter me since they are similar to my name."

"You know, at one time, I used to break into pet shops to liberate the canaries. But I decided that was an idea way before its time. Zoos are full, prisons are overflowing... oh my, how the world still dearly loves a cage"

"Ok, yes that's another line, but-"

"Just give in. I have seen the movie, front to back, so much it plays in my mind like a personal movie theatre, whenever I want to watch it. Speaking of watching…" He pushed on the door a tiny bit.

"No you can't come in!"

He pouted. "Please? I haven't seen it in forever!"

"But I thought you said it was your favorite movie?" I asked, mocking him.

"It is, but I don't own it. I used to rent it from Blockbuster, but since I started to just renew it every week and never give it back, they barred me from the store."

I snorted.

"Please?" He clasped his hands in front of him, begging.

"Fine." I hissed, opening the door a bit more.

"Yes!" He pounded the air, and then ran into my apartment, jumping on my futon, already glued to the tube.

I joined him and soon we both started quoting the movie, having each line memorized by heart.

As the credits rolled by, I opened up the large crate of all my movies, since I was feeling generous.

"Do you have anymore favorites?"

"Well…" He tapped his finger to his chin, and then walked over to evaluate my selection.

A few seconds later, I heard a hushed _yes!_

"Little Miss Sunshine?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Do you want me to put it in?"

"Nope."

He crouched in front of my TV, placing in the disk. "So how did you, I am guessing a college student, afford this TV. I mean, its pretty nice."

"My friend has connections to Bruce Wayne. He gave it to me."

"Nice. Is she one of his foreign girlfriends?"

"Nope, she works for him and is apparently very good at her job."

"Hmm." He answered then focused in the movie.

Two hours later, I was shuffling him out the door, apologizing that I really had to get some homework done. He laughed, calling me a procrastinator, then promised to call me using the number I had recently put into his cell phone contacts list.

A month flew by, spent between school, spending time with Marshal and Shaye and juggling my new job at Blockbuster. Marshal laughed when I told him where I was planning on working. I guess I could say we were kind of a "thing" now, but we were kind of taking it slow. Me with college, a job and trying to get over the fact that I was related to the Joker, and Marshal, trying to get out of debt with the mob, trying to find a good paying job other then selling crack off the street corner and taking online classes to get a college degree.

We were happy. I was happy. But I was always looking over my shoulder. Like one day, all this joy and happiness would be snatched away. Like I didn't deserve it all.

I was also constantly aware of the Joker. I knew all about his new murders, his latest bank robberies and fights with Batman. I couldn't stand to see him get hurt, but I couldn't stand to watch as he hurt others. Even though I threatened him with exposure, I still had the hair on the back of my neck like there was someone watching at I went around my daily routine.

And there was.

* * *

"Suni, go home."

"Rob, seriously? It's only a few hours till closing, I truly do not mind. What if we have a late night rush?"

He chuckled dryly. We never had any rush of any kind here at Blockbluster. But I just wanted a few more hours of pay under my belt.

"C'mon kid, it's late. Go home." He started to push me out from behind the counter.

"Fine. But I don't like leaving you here along. Gotham isn't the best place to be alone at night. Especially this part of town."

"Sunila. We are closing in about two hours, and frankly, no one walks in here after nine."

I glanced at the clock, which read 10.

"Now, shoo." I would have protested more, but then I realized the essay I had to write. I groaned, as soon as I finish one essay, there is always another to follow in suit.

"Fine." I huffed.

After grabbing my purse and clocking out, I left, waving to him through the window. He turned back to his task of putting away movies. I smiled, laughing silently at my cheerful, still-living-at-home boss.

I walked quickly down the street towards the nearest subway. Keeping to the shadows, I turned the corner silently, not wanting any trouble from the criminals that tended to hang around this neighborhood.

Suddenly bullets ripped through the air. Bewildered, I dived into the nearest ally, taking cover behind a reeking dumpster. Cowering behind it, I closed my eyes until the guns stopped firing. They sounded down the street from where I was hiding. _At the Blockbuster. _

I gasped, hoping all those bullets went into the ceiling. I waited until I heard a car drive away until I cautiously crept out of my hiding place.

Peeking out from the ally, I found the street deserted. Making a run for it, I sprinted to the store, skidding to a stop in front of it.

"Rob?" I called cautiously. All the glass in the front windows had been shattered, and a bunch of display cases and DVD stands were knocked down creating a giant mess on the floor.

I stepped forward, wincing at the sound of the cracking glass under my shoes.

"Rob?" I called again, louder. I went to the counter first, knowing he kept a gun under there. I felt around for the metal box it was stored in, and then popped the lib open. It was still in there.

The cash register stood untouched. Still holding onto the gun, I headed for the back of the store.

I screamed, dropping the gun I had been holding. It fell to the floor with a thud, but the sound didn't register in my ears since I was captivated by the scene in front of me.

Rob was lying on the ground. From his neck up, he could have been asleep, but it was impossible to ignore the many bullet holes that had ripped through his chest. I sank to the ground, gasping for air.

"Rob?" I whispered, inching closer to his body. I timidly laid two fingers on his neck, but there wasn't a pulse. I snatched my hand back, wrapping my arms around my waist trying to hold in the convulsions which racked my body.

* * *

**Joker**

I smiled, laughing, as I tossed a joker card on the dead mans body. She would get the message.

* * *

**Suni**

Eventually, my sobs turned to tortuous gasps, my throat sore. I willed myself to open my eyes. Rob did look at peace. Something caught my eyes on his chest. Grimacing, I reached over, plucking a small, rectangular piece of paper off his bloody chest.

I flipped it over, revealing a joker card. It all clicked.

He has been following me, stalking me. But why would he want to kill my boss? Was he killing everyone close to me? I jumped up, throwing the card to the ground, then turned on my heel---

"Umph!" I fell backward after running straight into a soft obstacle. I screamed in fright the moment I saw purple, scrambling away.

"Suni! Whats-" The voice stopped. But it wasn't HIS voice. I peeked out from behind DVD case, surprised to see Marshal, staring at Rob's body, with two ice cream cones in hand.

"Suni!" He dropped the cones, taking two big strides to me, helping me to my feet. I saw now that he was wearing a purple shirt.

"What happened?" His hands gripped tightly onto my arms. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I…I think the Joker did this. He left a joker card. I…" I burst into sobs.

"Oh, Suni." He wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me close. "Shhh."

I leaned back after a few minutes, wiping my eyes.

"Did you see him? Have you called the police?"

"No and no. I was walking home, just turning the corner when I heard the shots. After hiding a few minutes, I came out and found this. If- If only I had come straight here, or if I hadn't left early, he could still be alive! I could have helped him!"

"No, no Suni, you did the right thing. The Joker may have killed you too."

"No that's the problem. What would he have wanted with a 40 year old bachelor, still living at home? No, I think he killed Rob because of _me_." Tears started to well up again.

"Suni, you have to tell me. Why would the Joker want to kill Rob because of you and I need to know what you connection to the Joker is. No more secrets."

I looked at him, wanting with all my heart to tell him everything. But I had to protect him. The less he knew the better.

"I don't know. I just think that he is planning on killing my loved ones. Do you think he would fly out all the way to London?"

"No, I am sure you aunt and uncle are safe."

"Okay, you are never leaving my sight EVER."

He nodded. "And you are never leaving my side."

I agreed then racked my mind. I suddenly turned to him, horror written on my face.

He looked at me confused, and then his face slowly mimicked mine.

"Shaye." I whispered, horrified.

* * *

**Joker**

Oh this is going to be good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabby: *Shoves tied up Flabby into a chair* Hope you guys liked it...

Flabby: *Struggles with bonds* Let me go! I just want to see a lil trickle of blood, thats all.

Tabby: No. We will be back as soon as Flabby is sane again. Please review or send us a message or whatever. It makes us feel good.


	4. Walking Out

Carolyn Thorp

Tabby: Um…hey. Usually, I don't really start this off, Flabby does, but she is still… a bit tied up right now.

Flabby: *struggles with bonds, screams muffled by gag.*

Tabby: You see, she's my best friend, and I love her… but when she refuses to take her medicine, which is vary often, and since she is so stubborn, sometimes I have to use force to get her to take the pill.

Flabby: *manages to slit gag out of mouth* I'm telling you, I don't need my medicine!! *starts shaking convulsively.*

Tabby: Right. *stares as Flabby starts twitching* As you can see, she is going through withdrawal right now. In a few minutes she is going to be begging for me to give her, her pill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4****- Walking Out**

**Joker**

I shoved the nearest piece of clothe into her mouth.

Unfortunately for her, it was a dirty dish rag.

* * *

**Suni**

"Where's the car?" I yelled over my shoulder, running out the door.

"At the apartment. Suni, what is he going to do?"

"Ah, screw it. TAXI!" I ran to the street, hand in air.

The yellow car screeched to a stop in front of me.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"56th Street, and step on it!" I buried my face in Marshals arm, ready to cry.

"You got it lady." The taxi driver stepped on the gas, launching the car forward. Thankfully, Gotham's drivers always realize when a crisis is happening.

Flipping out my cell phone, a dialed Shaye's cell phone number from heart. It went straight to voice mail.

I groaned, and then proceeded to call her home phone. It did the same thing.

I clutched Marshal's hand, terrified.

* * *

**Joker**

"Take her to the hideout boys, and if anyone of you touch her…" I trailed off, letting them use their imaginations. They nodded quickly, and then tossed her limp form into the back of the van.

Rubbing my hands together, I let myself in, making myself comfortable on the couch.

* * *

**Suni**

I leaped out of the car before it stopped, tossing bills into the driver's seat. Sprinting now, I ignored the elevator, heading straight towards the five flights of stairs that led me to her apartment.

Marshal puffed behind me, but made no comment, just as worried as I was.

"Shaye!" I called, even before I reached her door, which was down the hall.

"Shaye?" I banged on the frail door, ringing the doorbell continually.

* * *

**Joker**

Showtime.

* * *

**Suni**

I paused, catching my breath.

"Shaye." I whispered, dragging my hand down her door.

"Try the knob." Marshal whispered behind me.

Swallowing loudly, I watched as my hand shakily twisted the knob.

It turned.

The door swung upon, to a dark apartment.

"Shaye?" I stepped in, feeling along the wall for a switched. "Where's the light?" My hand frantically searched the wall as Marshal walked in behind me.

Then it dawned on me. The switch was on the other side of the room.

"Marshal?"

"Yes."

"Hold my hand." I heard him step closed, and then grab my hand. I tugged his hand in mine, leading him forward.

"Funny, I never noticed you wearing gloves." I commented, trying to break the tense silence as I felt along the wall.

"What?" Marshal asked, just as I found the light switch. Ignoring his last word, I flicked it on with an 'Ah-Ha!'. I nearly died in the next five seconds after that.

Standing in between Marshal and I, stood the Joker, holding each of our hands. We both gasped, stepping away, but Joker kept a tight grip on both of our hands. He giggled, looking in-between us, his eyes always lingering on me.

"Well, looky here!" He grinned, and then led us both to the couch, shoving us onto it. I scrambled to Marshal, grabbing onto his arm tightly, nestled against his chest.

"Ahhh, two love birds." He pouted, and then produced a hand gun from his coat, twirling it around his finger. Marshal stiffened next to me, holding onto me tighter.

Working myself up to it, I finally spat it out. "What did you do to Shaye?"

"Shaye who?" He giggled again at his own private joke.

"Shaye Nelson, my best friend, who lives in this apartment. Where did you take her?"

"_I_ didn't _take_ Shaye anywhere_._" He sat back in his chair, a smug grin tugging at his lips.

"Tell me where she is goddamnit!" I sat up, ignoring Marshal who was tugging on my arm.

"Ohh, feisty." He smiled. "I like that."

"Give her back! She didn't do anything to you. What do you want from me?" I begged, tears forming.

"I don't think you are in the position to be demanding anything. I could blow both your brains out in a second. Now you don't want me to become trigger happy do you?" He tapped his gun against his leg, pointing it towards Marshal.

"Hey, whoa man, I haven't done anything to you!" Marshal let go of me, pushing his body against the couch, shying away from the gun.

"Um…yeah you have. You're here." Joker licked his lips.

"Leave Marshal out of this. He has nothing to do with us." I exclaimed angrily.

"Us?" Marshal widened his eyes.

"Yeah us." Spat the Joker. "You see…when you _date_ my little sister, you _have _done something to me."

Marshal's eyes sprang from his head, sliding to the ground in a gooey mess. Okay, not really, but if you had seen the way his eyes bulged, that what you would have thought of.

"What?" croaked Marshal, looking towards me slowly in confirmation.

After a quick second, I slowly nodded my head.

Marshal dropped my hand that he was holding, scrambling away from me as far as he could on the couch.

"Marshal…" I begged, holding my hand out to him, but he pushed it away.

"You…you witch!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at me.

I gasped, unable to retaliate.

"Um…what?" Joker asked, leaning forward as if he couldn't hear.

"You…you** freaks**! You're all just a bunch of freaks straight out of the circus!"

"I…uh, I really, really do not like that word." Joker stood up, set down his gun, and reached into his pocket, flicking out his knife, advancing towards Marshal. "You see, Marshal…you think I am a freak? I…I am not a freak. I'm just ahead of the curve…" He grabbed Marshal by the throat.

"No!" Thinking desperately, I lunged for the gun he had set down. It was heavy in my hands but miraculously, I was able to point it at Joker.

"Uh, uh, uh Suni, lets not think_ irrationally_ here." He licked his scars.

"I'm not." I spat. "Let go of him now, or I will shoot."

"Why would you want to save…him?"

"Because I love him." I looked at Marshal, tears glistening. "I love you, Marshal. And I am sorry I have never said it to you before all this. I love you."

The Joker whistled. "Didn't see that coming."

I looked at Marshal, searching his eyes.

And found nothing.

"Why the fuck would you ever fucking thinks that I ever loved you, you whore." He grinned, almost insane-like. "You're insane, along with this so called psycho brother of yours."

"Don't…don't say that. Please, please don't say that." I blubbered.

"I would fucking kill you now, if I had a weapon. Your crazy and Gotham doesn't need anymore crazies. It would never miss you. No one would ever miss you."

"Stop it, stop!" I cried, placing down the gun, placing my head in my hands.

In one last crazy attempt to save his life, he shoved his way towards me. Luckily for him he grabbed the gun I had placed down.

I quickly backed away, defenseless.

Marshal laughed, grinning.

I placed my hands over my head in utter shock. How could he do this to me?

Then a shot rang out.

* * *

**Joker**

Can't have that. No, no can't have that.

What a pity, he had so many hours of torture potential in him.

Pity.

* * *

**Suni**

I screamed, falling to the ground knowing I was a goner.

How could he do this to me? I_ loved_ him. Wait…_**loved? **_As in, I no longer love him? Wow, that went fast. Maybe because he was ready to kill me in a second. Maybe it was some kind of, hate the person who is trying to kill you survival technique.

Either way, I no longer loved him. What a relief. Wait, wasn't there a shot. Was I in heaven already?

I peaked through my fingers, only to find Joker's face inches from mine.

Wait, why was Joker in heaven? Was there a heaven?

I shrieked, scrambling away. My eyes drank in my surroundings.

Blood was pooling on the floor, and about five feet away from me was Marshal's body, already growing cold.

"You…you killed him?" I bent down next to him. There was a single bullet hole to the side of his head.

"Um…yeah."

"Why?"

"He had a gun pointed to your uh, head. Now, I wish I got a few more hours of torture, but I see…potential in you."

"Potential."

"Yeah."

"Potential to do what?" I touched Marshal's hand, it was so perfect. Yet already cold. As cold as marble.

"Uh…I don't know."

"You don't have a plan?"

"Do I look like someone who ever have a plan?"

I giggled. True.

I looked around Shaye's apartment. I really did not want to know what he did to her. Tears prickled my eye lashes, but I held them in. Now was not the time. I needed to be strong, or there was no way I would ever survive.

"Come." He held a purple gloved hand out to me, bidding me to come.

I looked at his hand, then at Marshal's cooling body. My last tie to the sane world.

"There's nothing for you here, now."

I sighed. How I wish there was. Hesitantly, I placed my hand in his and together we walked out.

Out of Shaye's apartment, out of the sane world, out of my last hope of a normal life. Out.

* * *

**Joker**

Oh, ho, ho.

This is going to be good.

* * *

Flabby: *twitches with slight foam at mouth* Please…please. *gasps*

Tabby: Please what?

Flabby: Please give me…my pill, please- *starts shaking*

Tabby: *shoves pill into mouth, then forces water down Flabby's throat*

Flabby: Thank- *Eyes widen, then suddenly starts harder, more frantic compulsive shaking.*

Tabby: *looks at Flabby, bored.* She'll be fine in a few minutes. She'll pass out for an hour or two then wakes up fine. Marshal went a bit coo-coo at the end there now didn't he? I always knew he was never quite_ right_ in the head. Ah well, please write a quick review to tell us how we are doing and sit tight for the next one!


	5. Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting

Flabby: I'm baaacckkk. *grins evilly*

Tabby: uh,uh,uh. *shakes head, then holds up a pair of handcuffs*

Flabby: *whispers to readers* normally, I would never let anyone do this to me, but since she is stronger…I really have no choice. *looks up and grins at Tabby brightly who is suspiciously watching.* Okay! Back to As Night Linger's Upon a Sunflower's Petals!! Yaya!

Tabby: A recap from last chapter… Joker has Marshal and Suni in Shaye's apartment (who has mysteriously disappeared…cough, Joker took her, cough, cough.) Marshal finds out the Suni is sister to Joker and goes a bit coo-coo. Tries to kill Suni, but Joker makes the save, killing Marshal. Yay for killing Marshal!! We never really did like him anyway. He was kind of…possessive of Suni.

Flabby: True that. Not like that showed, but we really didn't want anymore chapters with him in it. He had to go. But understand this, Suni was very attached to him since up to this point, he has been treating her like a princess, and has been trusting and reliable compared to the other men (father, brother, ex-boyfriends) who have been in her life. Obviously she is going to be affected by his betrayal. But she's a strong girl and now in the possession of the JOKER! Read on my friends…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5- Hello Sunshine. Its A New Dawn.**

**Joker**

Home sweet home.

More like Warehouse stinky warehouse. Ah well.

* * *

**Suni**

"This is where you live? The infamous Joker, who has stolen millions of dollars, lives in a rundown warehouse? How cliché." I shook my head, lighthearted.

I no longer had any responsibilities. Except keeping myself alive.

Joker licked his lips, before shoving me towards the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." I sneered at him before turning towards the door.

Suddenly, my whole body was slammed against at wall, pinned there with a knife stuffed into my mouth.

"You, uh, will not show any disrespect towards me, ever." He paused, licking his scars. "Or else, I may just have to cut a nice bright smile into your sunny little face. Got it?"

I tried to speak, but was afraid to move my lips. After he removed his knife, I silently nodded my head.

He motioned me inside and I cautiously walked in. There was nothing on the ground floor except boxes, cars, weapons and rats. On the second floor was a kitchen, a living room furnished with a dumpy couch and a widescreen TV, and about 6 or 7 bedrooms.

Joker's goons strolled around everywhere, always stopping to give us a stare.

As we walked down the hall of the bedrooms Joker muttered "Off limits, off limits, off limits, off limits, off limits…Ah" He stopped then turned to me. "This is my room. You. Never. Go. In. Understand?"

I nodded quickly.

"Those other rooms. You never go in either. They are the men's rooms and I never want to see you going in or out of them. Got it?"

I nodded again.

We walked to the last room, and Joker swung the door open. "This is yours. Stay here until I get you."

He left, already barking orders to his men.

I walked in, flipping on the light. It was a basic sized room, attached to its own bathroom. There was one tiny window, too high for me to reach. In the center to the room was a bed, with a green bed spread and purple sheets. Of course he would remember our favorite colors. His green, mine purple.

There was a desk underneath the window and a nightstand next to the bed. On the desk, I noticed was a book. I picked it up, and to my enjoyment, it was Street Fighting 101. I laughed, knowing this was what Joker wanted me to pick up. He was so subtle.

I plopped myself on the bed then opened to page one. Who knows how long Joker is going to leave me here.

* * *

**Joker**

"Uh..Boss?" I looked up sharply from my desk. On it were the floor plans to the Bank of Gotham.

"Are you still planning on robbing that bank this afternoon?"

Questions, questions, questions. Always such annoying questions.

He fell to the ground blood squirting out of his chest.

* * *

**Suni**

I stood in front of a mirror which hung from the ceiling to the floor. Drenched in sweat, I practiced kicks, swipes and chops, all text book prefect.

Let's just say, Joker left me there for a long time.

I paused, and then checked the diagrams in the book. I groaned. My feet were all wrong. Persistent, and bored, I started again.

A slow clap stopped me half way through.

"Very good, princess." Joker smirked. "You at least have the basics down. The book won't be able to teach you anymore, so tomorrow, you're going to start lessons with me. Right now, we are going on a trip!" He grabbed my hand, and then yanked me out the door.

I was shoved into the passenger seat of a dark van, was Joker slid into the drivers seat. As soon as the last clown got in, Joker hit the gas, sending us all flying.

We went speeding down Gotham's streets, with Joker swerving to hit cars and shaking his fist out the window.

We skidded to a halt in an alleyway.

"Where are we?" I muttered, rubbing my forehead which I had just banged against the dashboard.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Joker squealed, dragging my out of the van.

"Uh, wait." I yanked my hand from his grasp, and then pointed to his goons. "Don't I get a mask?"

"…No…" He reached for my hand again.

"Wait! Why not? Don't I need to protect my identity?"

"Uh..no."

"If they figure out who I am…" I lowered my voice, leaning towards his ear. "They may figure out who you are."

Joker licked his lips, tapping his chin in thought.

He shrugged. "Okay." Then shot the nearest clown in the chest. "Take his."

"No…There is NO WAY I am taking his mask!" I stepped away, only to be dragged back again.

"Yes. You will find a way to take his mask, or I will make a way for you." He flicked open his knife.

Swallowing loudly, I stepped forward slowly, then yanked the mask off the dead mans face. I sprang away from the body so fast; I tripped and fell right on my butt, with an _oaf, _much to the delight of Joker.

"C'mon toots, can't waste the day sitting around!" He giggled. "Here."

Thrust into my hands was a gun. A real gun. Squeaking in surprise I dropped it.

"Nuh, uh,uh, your gonna have to hold it." He picked it up again, placing it in my hand, talking slow like I was just a child.

"But…what if I shoot someone?" I held the gun with two fingers, away from my body.

"Go ahead!" He laughed.

"What if I shoot you?"

"Hmm." He licked his scars, now covered in red paint. "That could be a problem. Here." He took the gun from me, took the bullets out, and then returned it to my outstretched hand.

"There. Just wave it around like your gonna shoot someone."

I tried to calm my breathing down as we walked up the steps. I was sweating bullets but no one noticed since I had the dead clowns mask on. I am so going to have to find a new disguise.

Bullets were soon imbedded in the ceiling as about 5 clown shouted for everyone to get down on the floor. Thankfully the people complied after a few screams, and I just stood near them, hopefully what looked threateningly, waved my gun around.

Then I realized how ridiculous I must look. A girl, with knotted light brown hair, and in dirty jeans and a t-shirt, waving a large handgun in her tiny hand and a horrible clown mask splattered with blood on her face. I must look so scary. Well, the blood probably gives it a good touch.

Other clowns leapt over the counter, towards the bank vault. Joker stood next to me, tapping his foot and humming.

"Hey, Boss!"

Joker smiled, patted me on the arm, and then sauntered over to the vault.

Suddenly we heard sirens outside. The hostages breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked anxiously over at the other clowns who hadn't moved a muscle. I walked over to the nearest one who hissed at me, "Get away car."

I nodded my head then returned to my position.

Joker came from the back room. "Hey! Bozo 1, Bozo 2 and Bozo 3 get over here and help with the bags."

They immediately left, leaving me alone with the hostages.

The hostages were whimpering, a child crying, having been separated from its mother.

He was so cute. Just a cute little, innocent seven year old boy, with baby fat still coating his body and a pout on his lips. He had a shock of white blond hair covering his brow, and clear cut grey eyes. He whimpered as I walked over to him.

"Hey, hey its okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I cooed at him, and then slipped my mask up so only he could see my comforting smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm, I'm Dylan." He pointed to himself proudly.

"Hi, Dylan. You can call me Sunshine. Where's your mommy?"

He promptly pointed to a blonde woman who was looking at us with fearful eyes.

I took his hand and started leading him over to her.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Joker drawled at me, leaning against the counter.

He pulled out his gun.

I immediately stepped in front of Dylan. A frown pulled at my mouth and a crease brought my eyebrow together.

Holding up a hand, I walked towards the Joker. "Wait… hear me out." I begged.

He slowly loaded his gun, and then shot to the side of me. I spun around as Dylan burst into tears. The man who was lying on the ground next to him laid motionless, blood pooling out from him.

Dylan's mother, whimpered, muffled in her sleeve.

"Joker…please. He hasn't done anything. I was just bringing him to his mother since he was scared. Please."

Joker licked his scars. Then shot to the side of me again. This time I didn't look. I could still hear Dylan's sobs which were thankfully quiet.

"You're not going to look weak for sparing a seven year old boy. No one will know of this. Is he really that much different from you?"

Joker snarled, and then shot again, this time breaking a window.

I moved closer to him, my voice in a whisper. "Notice that bruises…some on his arms and I saw one on the back of his neck. Obviously his father or mother is abusive."

"Maybe we should put him out of his misery."

I shook my head. "No. Joker, please. He is so innocent, he still has a chance. If we get him to a good home, he'll turn out just fine. Or if we leave him alone, he's strong enough to survive. Please." I stepped back.

Suddenly two strong arms cut off my air.

"Shoot and she's dead! Drop your weapons!" A gruff voice shouted in my ear.

Joker cocked his head, smiling. I felt my gun being pushed up against my temple. I almost laughed, except I wasn't getting any air. I needed to breathe, now.

I slammed my heel into his toe and before he could react, I spun out of his grip, knocking him to the ground with a kick. As he tried to regain his breath, I walked over and picked up my gun that he had dropped.

"Now, Joker, what should we do to him?"

Joker tapped his chin. "Uh…kill."

I giggled. "Okay."

I pulled the trigger making it click.

The man screamed in terror, throwing his hands over his face. After a few seconds he brought them down, realizing he was still alive.

I laughed, and then fired a few more empty rounds. "Wow, you're lucky. Joker?" I held out my hand, waiting.

He complied and placed his heavy gun in my hand, taking my empty one. "Although you may not be lucky this time." I held up the gun then stopped.

Was I seriously going to shoot him? Murder. That's what I was about to do. Without a second thought, I was going to steal his life away. I lowered the gun. What was I becoming?

"Do it." Joker was right behind me now.

"No, no, I can't. I can't do it." Tears started blurring my vision.

"Yes. Yes you can. He was going to kill you in a second. This is your chance to take this bad man out of the world forever."

I looked over at Dylan. "It's going to scar him."

"Go to your mommy, Dylan." Joker called falsely sweet to the boy.

"But…Daddy." He stated.

"Oh, ho, ho! He's your father?" Joker laughed, clutching his belly.

"Yeah…I am!" Dylan's father stated proudly, hoping to save himself.

"Could you please take Dylan out to the ambulance? I think all the clowns have finished loading up the money. I, uh, have some cleaning up to do in here."

"Sure." I complied, taking Dylan by the hand.

He walked out without a backward glance.

* * *

**Joker**

"So, uh, you're his father?" I stepped closed, thrusting my hand in my pocket, now cradling my knife.

"Sure am. He's a little runt now, but I'll make sure he grows up tough. Me 'nd my wife here teach him the tough lessons in life."

"You _and_ your wife?" I was seething now, trying to keep my voice a soft as velvet.

"Sure do. A boy needs tough parents."

"Really? Huh, well let's see how _tough_ you two really are."

I laughed at their faces as I brought my infamous knife out.

* * *

Flabby: End.

Tabby: Yay Dylan!!

Flabby: Soo, we aren't sure what Suni and Joker are going to do with Dylan right now. We know Suni will want to keep him, but it's up to Joker.

Tabby: If you hadn't noticed, our characters kind of do what ever they want. We truly have no control over them. As soon as we gave them their personality, they took off with it. Running.

Flabby: But we would L-O-V-E your imput also. Plus we are trying to figure out what Suni's alias is going to be and what she is going to dress up as so people won't recognize her. Soo yeah. That's it.

Tabby: Thanks for reading!!


	6. Hello, Sunshine, It's a New Dawn

Flabby: Newwwwww onneeeeeeee

Tabby: Aren't you guys all proud of her? Working her tail end off to write this. All I have to do is talk and edit.

Flabby: *rolls eyes* And you do talk a lot.

Tabby: Hey! Ignoring that comment. Anyway, I thought that it would be fun if we had a…guest here on the before and after snippets of AS Night Lingers upon a Sunflower's Petals. But we haven't decided yet…well just READ.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Joker**

I wiped my knife on his shirt before pushing his body away and standing up.

Striding out the door, I got into the ambulance which immediately turned on its sirens, racing away from the bank.

Suni looked at me with her big doe eyes wide. _What did you do?_ She mouthed.

I grinned.

Then took one finger and slid it across my throat.

* * *

**Suni**

I gasped, horrified, hugging Dylan closer to me, who was squealing excitedly as the clown driving speed up and hugged the turns tightly.

I bit my lip. Dylan was an orphan now, with no one to take care of him.

"Dylan, honey, do you have an aunt or uncle or another adult's house that you want us to take you to?"

I prayed for the right answer.

Dylan tapped his chin, a mirror image of Joker. I raised my eyebrows, noticing the similarities. Dylan did have the same dirty brown hair as the Joker did. Well as he had before he decided to dye it green.

"Yeah…" He answered slowly, and then scrunched up his nose. "But Aunty Sandra's house smells weird. Mommy said it was because she owns a lot of cats. But I like cats."

I laughed. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah…I think…"

Joker giggled, and then somehow produced a big map of Gotham.

After plenty of driving around, knocking at random houses and scaring the crap out of about 25 people, who defiantly jizzed in their pants after finding the Joker, a crazy looking women and a tiny boy on their doorstep.

Finally, a woman in her fifties opened the door with about two cats intertwined around her legs.

"What the…Dylan?"

"Hiya Auntie." He wiggled his fingers at her, smiling his crooked smile.

"What…why…What... Where are your parents? And who are these people?" She was bewildered.

"I take it you don't watch the news very much" I giggled as she stared at Joker.

"No, never."

"Well… Dylan's parents had a…_accident_." Joker stated, still smiling.

"Oh."

"So Dylan is going to stay with you for awhile." I started to lead Dylan into the house. Thankfully it was clean.

"I don't want you to go!" Dylan cried, clinging to my hand.

"Dylan." I crouched down to look into his eyes. "I will always be here. You may not see me, but I will always be looking out for you. Same with Joker." I quickly punched him in the thigh until he agreed, nodding his head.

"And, when all this craziness is through, I will be back for you."

"When?" He whined.

"I don't know. But I will be back."

After giving him a quick hug, I knew I had to leave or else I would have found myself taking him back to the hideout with me. And that is not a place where he should be growing up, he would turn into a street rat.

"Let's go." I muttered to Joker, who was staring hard at Dylan.

"He has potential…" He started.

I choked, holding my stomach. _No… No!_

"I will kill you if you even think about it." I bared my teeth, livid. Grabbing him by the hand, I yanked him out of the house, to the ambulance, shoving him in the passenger seat before I slid in after him.

After sitting down, I realized we hadn't moved yet.

"Go." I commanded the stupid goon at the wheel, who was looking uncertainly at Joker.

Joker grabbed his gun out of his pocket then shot the goon in the head. I covered a scream with my hand.

He leaned over the freshly bleeding body to open the door, and then pushed the body out. Joker slid over, ignoring the blood, muttering to himself about stupid men, and then stepped on the gas, flinging us forward.

* * *

**Joker**

"Stupid goon can never get anything right." I muttered as I took the drivers seat.

Why is she so stupid? Making me want to kill her then and there. So opinionated. No, no can't kill her now, so much potential. I can see the thirst for blood, chaos and death hidden behind her long eye lashes. She wants it. She wants to see peoples pain, she wants them to suffer.

She just hasn't realized it yet but she will. No, can't kill her now, would waste my time.

But how easy, how easy it would be for me to watch the light fade from her eyes. How easy.

She will have to learn. Learn not to make me angry. She will pay for this.

* * *

**Suni**

I was cowering in the back seat. Why? Because I could tell Joker was mad, tense. He was driving crazy(er), yelling profanities louder out the window and actually succeeded in hitting a middle ager man who was unfortunately attempting to cross the road. The bumps were sickening.

I could take him on. Yet I had never seen him fight and since I just learned, maybe he will be easy on me.

Or maybe not.

I cringed again as I say him pull his gun out of his coat, swearing. Thankfully, he proceeded to fire a few rounds out the window.

His men just looked on, either staring at the floor or out the windows, never making eye contact with me.

They didn't dare show pity if they valued their lives. I cringed as I slammed into the passenger side door, then gripped onto it for dear life as he made another sharp turn, then slammed on the brakes, making me slam my forehead on the dash board.

He chuckled dryly as he got out; watching at his goons unloaded the money, carrying it into the warehouse.

He turned to the closest man when they were all done, tossing him the keys, muttering "You know what to do."

The man nodded, motioning for the other clowns to climb into the car. I watched them drive away before turning to Joker.

"What are they doing?"

He turned on his heal, heading inside. I followed closely, repeating my question.

He suddenly stopped, causing me to slam into his back. Before I knew it, my head painfully hit the wall, as he clutched my throat.

"Curiosity killed the kitty cat, don't ya know?"

"But…but satisfaction brought her back." I choked, clawing at his hands.

"Hmm, sometimes a kitty can only take so much uh satisfaction." He smacked his lips.

He loosened his grip, and then tossed me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Where are you taking me? What are you doing?!" I pounded my fists against his back.

"Uh,uh,uh, I think it's a secret." He giggled.

After walking towards the kitchen, he did a sharp left, down a hall I had never been before, and then walked down two more flights of stairs.

By then, I was resting my chin in my palm, looking bored. "I never knew this place had a basement."

He grunted in reply.

"Ah, here we, uh, are!"

"And where's that?"

"Your new home!" He said gleefully.

"Wha? No, NO!" I yelled as he threw me in then slammed the door shut in complete darkness. I picked myself up, running to the general direction of the door.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I screamed, banging my fists painfully against the wall, or door, I couldn't tell.

I heard his laughter echo outside then softly fade away as he left.

I continued to bang, screaming until my throat felt like sandpaper, my hysterical sobs come out as croaks.

Moister ran down my arms as my hands started to smart painfully. I sank to the ground in defeat, accepting the darkness as my only friend. It embraced me, not letting me see how painfully weak I was.

I wrapped my arms around myself trying to contain my sobs. I wanted nobody to see or hear my weakness. But I couldn't find the strength to stop them. I was never strong enough.

* * *

**Joker**

If she thinks its torture now…

She is in for a surprise.

A sweet, terrible surprise.

* * *

**Sunila**

I lost track of time.

But time didn't matter, what matter was trying to ignore the darkness. It stopped being my friend. It kept reminding me why I was in this predicament. Because I was weak.

Now it was suffocating me, begging me to lose my mind. Just like my brother.

I dragged my now jagged finger tips down the wooden door for the millionth time. I had found the door, but the handle refused to give to my tugging and pulling. By now my stomach had stopped yelling at me.

I whimpered, and then sat up stiffly. Something had touched my foot. I drew my legs into my chest, hugging them with my arms.

I screamed as something _hairy _brushed up against my bare foot. I scrambled away, squeezing my eyes shut, not that I would have been able to see the rat anyway in the darkness.

But maybe it was a mouse. A cute, kind fluffy mouse.

Or maybe I should just stop trying to lie to myself. I keep trying.

My body started to shake as I heard some scampering to the left of me. I did my best to calm my breathing, but it wasn't working. My palms became sweaty as my throat closed up.

I hadn't had one of these in years.

* * *

**Joker**

I pressed my ear against the door.

Soon she will realize what her punishment is. I didn't put her in the most rat infested room I could find for nothing.

I smiled when I heard the sounds that I had been searching for.

Ah, sweet victory. Panic Attack.

* * *

**Sunila**

Footsteps were headed my way. I scuttled on my knees across the room, pushing my body into a corner.

Truly pathetic.

The door was suddenly kicked open as light flooded the room, blinding me. A man stood in the doorway, his face darkened by shadows, his frame hunched over.

"Where oh where can my sunshine be, oh where oh where can she be??"

I shuttered at the high, whinny voice, as he stepped into the room.

"Ah. There she is. There's my sunshine. Now, let's go light up Gotham." He walked over to me, ignoring the way I flinched as he reached for me.

He scooped me up bridal style, cooing to me softly like I was a baby.

"Now my little Sun isn't ever going to disobey me again, now is she?"

I bit my lip.

"Because if she were, she would have to return to the big, dark scary room. She doesn't want that, now does she?"

My body started to shake as I shook my head. I couldn't go back again; I wouldn't be able to survive again.

"Good." He was grinning now as he tossed me on the dirty couch.


	7. Where is Sunshine?

Flabby: Howdy Yall!!!

Tabby: I don't think you spelled that right.

Flabby: Who cares? Whoever is reading this (if they all haven't just skipped to the story by now) really probably doesn't care what ma spelling is like.

Tabby: Oh, geez. Then why am I here? Oh yeah, it's to _**edit**_ your stories!

Flabby: Pssshhhh. Anyway, didn't we promise you guys we would have a guest with us? Did we? I really don't remember.

Tabby: Well, we ment to promise you guys that. So, drum roll please… * starts banging hands against keyboard* it's the-

Flabby: JOKER!!!

Tabby: Wow. Way to steal my spot light.

Joker: Ahem. From now on, I will be stealing your entire spotlight. And what is your name? *slides gloved hand threw Tabby's hair*

Tabby: Uhh *cringes*, Tabby.

Joker: *starts laughing non-stop in creepy laugh. Tabby and Flabby edge away.*

Flabby: *over laugher* Ok, please while we _try_ to get him under control, read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where is Sunshine?**

**Joker**

Where, oh, where can my morning sunshine be?

* * *

**Suni**

I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel in time to _Love Me Do_ by the Beatles, bobbing my head, humming happily.

"Uh, Ego?"

"Hm."

"Where are you taking us?"

I smiled, glancing out of the corner of my eye to Aidan, who was slouched in the seat next to me.

"Dylan."

His mouth formed an 'O'.

"If the Boss-"

"Aidan. Just tell him I kidnapped you or something. It's not like I am running away. I bet we will even be back before he wakes up. What were you guys even doing so late last night? I was asleep so I didn't notice what time you came in."

Aidan shrugged his broad shoulders. "Actually, we drove up to warehouse and the Boss hopped out and went inside, commanding us to stay put. He must have been there for a long time since he had to wake us up to get us to come home."

"Hm. He didn't say anything to you at all?"

Aidan laughed. "Do you think he would tell us anything? It's not like he has a plan."

I nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

"I am just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought her back." I grinned at his blank face, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Okay, you got me there. Are we almost there? I want to get home before Boss wakes up."

"Cool you jets man."

"Hey, it's not like he is going to kill you or anything. Worse case scenario is that he throws you in the room again."

I flinched but Aidan was too caught up in his little speech to notice.

"It's my butt on the line right now. If he wakes up and finds you gone, I am as good as dead."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"Why?"

"I think you are the only one he semi trusts to look after me. He knows that you won't take advantage of me unlike the other scumbags."

"True dat."

"So, I think you're too useful for him to kill. But he might punish you."

Aidan looked at me with wide eyes.

"Kaylee?"

"I think she is safe. He doesn't even know where she lives, let alone if she even lives in Gotham."

"I'm gonna call her, just to make sure."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was over reacting.

"Kaylee? Hey babe… No everything is fine…hey, hey, listen for a sec." He paused. "Look, Ego decided to go on a joy ride without telling Boss." He nodded his head. "Exactly. So why don't you keep Hannah home from school today and just sit tight until we see how he reacts. No, he doesn't know where you live. Okay…okay. I love you. Bye."

"There, everything will be fine."

"It better."

"Ah, here we are." I turned the dumpy van onto the street I had remembered.

"How do you know you're even going to see him?"

"I have a feeling."

Aidan huffed in reply but after that didn't say word. He only just tapped his fingers against the arm rest, his only indication of his impatience.

* * *

**Joker**

She is gone.

I don't like that. Not One Bit.

* * *

**Suni**

"There." I breathed, leaning forward in my seat.

I smiled as I watched his tiny figure skip out of the rundown house, followed closely by his bent over aunt, who was chiding him.

"Dylan, don't forget your backpack! Did you get your show and tell?" I heard his aunt say.

Dylan laughed as he let his aunt slid his backpack onto his shoulders.

"Do you think I would forget such an important thing?" Dylan pouted his face then dug into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "See? I have it right here!"

"What is it?" His aunt squinted her eyes, obviously needing glasses.

"A picture of my future family!" Dylan puffed his chest out proudly as he showed off his picture.

"Who is that?" She pointed to the skinny women holding Dylan's hand in the picture.

"That's Sunshine, she promised to come back to get me someday. Then we will live happily ever after!" Dylan snatched the picture back and shoved it into his backpack.

I smiled proudly. He wanted to be with me.

Aidan laughed. "Does he think you are his new mommy?"

"I'd be a better mother then his real on was."

"Only his real one didn't run around with the most dangerous criminal in Gotham, let alone the country."

"I would never let anything happen to him." I whispered, pressing my hand against the glass, gazing longingly at the little boy I wanted to call my own.

"Maybe you should let him grow up in a normal environment. Then come for him when he is older, and not so innocent."

"I don't think he will ever be innocent. His parents took that away from him."

"He doesn't seem scarred by it."

"Not on the outside."

I watched until he left for school, walking next to his aging aunt. As soon as they were out of sight, I breathed a loud, dreamy sigh.

"Let's go." I turned on the car, still unable to tear my eyes from the last spot I saw Dylan.

* * *

**Joker**

I sat on the couch. All the other clowns seemed to have beaten it, noticing my foul mood.

Especially after I had killed the third clown who even dared looked at me.

* * *

**Suni**

"It's really quiet." I whispered to Aidan as I stepped into the warehouse.

Usually at least the TV was blasting, mixing with many different kinds of music and voices.

Aidan shrugged then motioned for me to continue. I swallowed then let my feet lead me upstairs to the living room. The living room was empty. It was never empty. There was always at least one clown or two passed out on the couches or watching TV. I glanced at Aiden over my shoulder. He bit his lip then slipped by me, walking quickly toward his room.

"Uh, uh, uh." His voice came from behind the sofa.

I cringed as Aiden stopped in his tracks, stiffening. I walked around the couch, now seeing the Joker, who was stretched out on the couch, his hands behind his head lazily.

He stood up slowly, cracking his knuckles. Even though his shoulders remained hunched, he towered over me, looking at me through his messy curly hair.

"So, uh, were did ya go?"

It was a simple question. But nothing is simple with the Joker. He was mad. I could tell by the way he was frantically licking his lips, his eye's cold.

I cleared my throat, which turned into a coughing fit. After finally catching my breath after gasping for about three minutes, I was able to wipe my eyes at look up at him again. He was obviously grinning at my pain. Sick, sadistic clown.

"Um, I needed to check up on Dylan." I glanced at the floor, and then slowly raised my eyes up to his face.

It was blank for a second. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to wake you up, since you have never been a morning person. Especially if you're armed, you might have gotten mad. I thought that we would have gotten back before you woke up."

Joker nodded, no longer licking his lips. "Next time you want to go, tell me."

Curiosity over came me. "Why." I blurted out. I heard Aiden sigh behind me.

"Because… I want to." He smiled, patting me on the head.

I groaned. There was no way I was going to let him use Dylan for anything. No way.

"Now." He clapped his hands together. "Time to have a little _fun_."

He started walking away then stopped. He slyly looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming Ego?" He smirked.

Did I have a choice?

He beckoned me with his hand.

No.

Did I want a choice?

As I walked over to him, he placed his hand lightly on my shoulder, smiling as he leaned to my ear.

"This is going to be so much fun." He whispered.

No.

It was almost as if I had him back. Almost.

* * *

**Joker**

She's going to love this.

Or not.

She won't have a choice either way.

* * *

Flabby: WHEW! Wow, defiantly not one of my favorite chapters, but don't worry we are leading up to a HUGE thing. Seriously, we've kind of dropped a few hints but seriously, you won't know what hit you.

Joker: Oh, Oh I know! I am-

Tabby: *shoves three marshmallows in Joker's open mouth* Shut up! Geez don't ruin it!

Flabby: Don't make us become violent. I still have my knife. *brings out large butcher knife.*

Tabby: I thought I took that away from you.

Flabby: Well aren't you glad I stole it back?

Tabby: Sure…anyway readers, it might be a few weeks until our next update since we are both going to be on vacation for the rest of June!! Yay, so while we are in the sun and fresh air maybe you guys should also go out and get some Vitamin D.


	8. Peach Cobbler

Flabby: Well, well, well, looky what we have here.

Joker: What? I don't see anything!

Tabby: *sighs* It's a new chapter.

Joker: Oh. Ew.

Flabby: Anyway…we just wanted to apologize. If you hadn't read in our reviews ( we tend to leave little author notes there) We have somehow managed to skip a chapter. Now, smart authors would have posted the forgotten chapter, in the correct order then told everyone to go back and read it. Unfortunately, we are not smart.

Tabby: Ah-hem.

Flabby: Actually…I am not smart. After Tabby revised the chapter titled Just Cool Off your Ego, I meant to publish it. And I swore I did. But it's disappeared from FanFiction. And I…I uh… I deleted it, thinking it was published. So we have both decided, instead of rewriting it, we would just move on and answer all the loose ends in the next chapter. Which we are doing right now.

Joker: You both are idiots. *Shakes greasy head*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Peach Cobbler**_

**Joker**

God's been good to me.

I mean, Gotham is just a peach cobbler in the morning.

Don't you think?

* * *

**Sunila**

I almost tripped over my feet as Joker dragged me along next to him.

"Where are we going?"

He pulled on my arm harder, and then shoved me into his room.

"Do you know why I call you Ego?" He had his knife out and was cleaning it on a rag. "Do you know why I have all the men call you Ego?"

"No." My chest was heaving as my eyes darted around.

"Well, love, it's because they don't know your real name. No one must know your real name. Do you know why?"

My mouth opened. Then closed.

"So they can't trace you. To me."

"So you're protecting your own butt."

"And yours. Do you know why I chose to call you Ego? And not something else?"

I shook my head.

"Id, ego and super ego. Its this theology, you know? Id…id is the wild, crazy side of human nature. The side that acts on almost animalistic whims. Super ego is the side that is all morals and stick-up-the-ass. And ego. Ego is the middle ground. And you, Suni. You fit right into that middle ground. You haven't turned me in, yet you refuse to take another beings life. So, for now, you're Ego."

"But you would kill me if I turn you in."

"That's just a minor detail."

I shook my head. Ego? What kind of name was that? For a week, everyone around here has been calling me that and now…now I even answer to it!

Joker clapped his hands, breaking my thoughts.

"Now, for some fun! We, we will be making our big debut at the parade!"

"Gotham's Fourth of July parade?"

"The same."

"Its summer…already?"

"Welcome to the world."

"Wait. What do you plan on doing!?!"

"You will see. Now get dressed and figure out a way to disguise yourself."

"Can I just wear a mask?"

"I knew you would warm up to it. Here, I kept yours all nice!" He walked over to the closet, throwing open the door, revealing rows of purple suits. I almost laughed. Almost.

"There we go." He tossed the mask at my head and it hit with a satisfying clunk.

"Haha heehee ho! Can't even catch a mask!" He strolled out, slamming the door.

I looked down at the mask, and then dropped it with a shriek. It was certainly the same mask I had used for the bank robbery. With the same blood splatters.

There was no way I would walk around with a dead mans blood splattered across my face. After a good 15 mins in searching the room in vain for another, cleaner mask, I gave up.

Then something caught my eye.

* * *

**Joker**

One by one, they will hear my call. Then this wicked town will follow my fall.

I grinned at my brilliance. What a good rhyme! I checked my wrist. She had obviously been in there long enough.

As I stood up, she strolled in. Grinning. With my red lipstick covering her face.

* * *

**Suni**

He stared. Only stared. I shifted from one foot to another.

"Nice makeup."

I nodded.

"Let's go."

He turned on his heel; walking out of the room, leaving me, jaw agape, shell shocked.

I had used his precious red, white and black clown makeup and all he said was "Nice makeup."?

Aidan shook his head at me. "You're walking on a thin wire."

"That's the only way to live. With a thrill."

He chuckled, shaking his head some more. "Is that red paint supposed to be…"

"Blood? Yes." I smiled at my creativeness. I had down just two small little black circles of black around my eyes, much neater and smaller then Jokers, which I rimed with a thin line of white and another thicker line of red. I then found some red paint and splattered it on my face, giving the effect of splattered blood. Underneath my left eye was a black tear drop, rimmed with red. I wore a plain black t-shirt, skinny jeans and black converse.

"Are you-uh coming?" Joker stuck his head back in, his eyes dark.

I nodded my head and quickly followed him before he became mad. I hopped into the passenger's seat, groaning when I noticed who was driving.

"Ah…ready pumpkin?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Buckle up. Don't want my, uh, my Princess Ego to get hurt…"

I stared at him for a good 20 seconds before slowly putting on my seat belt, never taking my eyes from his.

The moment my belt of safety clicked into place, my body was slammed up against my seat as Joker pushed full force down onto the accelerator.

* * *

**Suni**

"Ow." I complained as my head hit painfully against the dashboard.

"I told you not to unfasten your seatbelt yet."

"You had stopped! I thought we were getting out!" I huffed as I escaped the van, just in case he decided to hit the accelerator once more and send me crashing into the dashboard once again.

People were already lining the streets of Gotham, holding tightly onto their children and wallets since petty thieves were running amuck through the crowds. We had parked in a dark, deserted ally. The usual.

"So what are we going to do? Run around with machine guns? Fill the crowds with holes?"

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm. I would never do anything so stupid and unoriginal." He scoffed.

"So…what's your plan?"

"Just wait.." He shoved a revolver in my hands. "And find out. Here." He tossed a large, black zip up hoodie. "Cover your face and hide your gun. I don't want anyone to know we are here and I want to enjoy the parade peacefully."

I pulled on the jacket, even though I was already sweltering in my t-shirt, then flipped the hood over my face.

"Here, you're going to need this also." He handed me a gas mask.

"What…."

"Now come on." He grabbed my sleeve then yanked me into the crowds, his own black hoodie concealing his trademark makeup.

"Is it going to start soon?" I tapped my foot as sweat dripped down my face.

"Hang on…OH! Lookie who is coming now!" Joker excitedly clapped his hands as the people around us craned their heads to the left.

I leaned over Joker's arm, which was against the railing that kept us off the street. Driving down the road in a bright red, white and blue convertible, drove the mayor and Commissioner Gordon, waving to the crowd.

"Now, what?" I muttered, crossing the arms, the parade was already boring me, there weren't even any giant balloons!

He grunted, but refused to answer, still staring intently at the convertible driving towards us. The car drove by, yet Joker kept his head in the same direction. He was looking past the car holding two of the most powerful men in Gotham. If he wasn't looking at them, what was he looking at?

I once again leaned over his arm, glancing up to his face, then to the direction he was gazing at, and then back to his face.

"Wha…."

"That." He nodded firmly towards something that had just rounded the corner of a building.

A giant Ronald McDonald balloon was making its way towards us.

"What are you-"

"Just wait. Do you have your gas mask ready?"

"Yes, but-"

"Be ready to put it on, and to duck for cover." He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket pulling out a small remote with a single red button. Typical.

"What are you going to do, pop it?" I joked as the balloon bobbed closer to us.

Joker just turned his head towards me, raising his eyebrows, a smirk pulling on his lips.

"Wha-"

He brought his purple gloved finger to my mouth, stopping my next words.

"Shhhh." He turned his attention back to Ronald as I gripped my mask tighter.

My stomach tightened at Ronald came nearer. This was highly dangerous. He obviously meant to blow up, or pop the balloon somehow with a touch of a button. Yet, why have a gas mask? Is the balloon filled with more then just helium?

"Ready?" He giggled. "Three…two…what is that?" I looked up from my gas mask, which I had been looking at intently, ready to put it on.

"What…"

He pointed his chin to the right. Soaring through the air, in all black, was the Batman…on some sort of motorized hang glider. Right in front of our eyes, he soared, cutting the strings of the giant Ronald balloon. It instantly lifted up into the air, clearing the roof tops in seconds.

* * *

**Joker**

Any man can have one really bad day and end up just like me.

Wait…was that my balloon?

_* * *_

**Suni**

"My balloon." He stared open mouthed as Batman proceeded to do the same to the next balloon, which happened to be Snoopy. "Those are my balloons. He stole my balloons! Why didn't somebody tell me he had one of those... things? Bob, gun" The henchman standing next to me, passed over a machine gun which he was hiding beneath a long coat.

Joker fired instantly upon Batman, making the crowds around us scatter and preventing Batman to cut loose Garfield, who was up next.

"I'm going to, I will get you…" He muttered.

"Just push the button, before he cuts all the balloons!"

"I'm busy, here." He shoved the remote at me as he continued to fire at Batman. "Where is my bazooka?" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Here boss."

Boom.

"Push it, Ego."

Boom.

"Now."

Boom.

"Or else I will open fire on the crowds."

Boom.

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the remote to leave my hand.

"You have to Ego."

Boom.

"You have three seconds."

Boom.

"One.."

Boom.

"Two.."

Boom.

I opened my eyes, and then pressed my thumb gently to the red button, guiltily. That was all it took.

I lost my balance as Garfield exploded, and then fell to the ground as a burning mass of material.

Someone slid my gas mask over my face. I opened my eyes to Joker, looking intensely at me, his gas mask already in place. The moment my eyes opened, he immediately stood up, and then started walking towards his creation burning on the ground, laughing hysterically.

I helped myself up from the ground, holding onto the rail for support. My ears rang and the screams of thousands felt a thousand miles away.

I looked around, only hearing my own heart beat. The once happy parade goers, who weren't quick enough to flee indoors, now rolled on the ground, screaming in agony, clutching their faces. I walked to the closest victom, a women, rolling on the ground.

Her hands covered her face, but I grabbed her wrists and yanked them away, bracing myself for the worst.

I stumbled back, dropping her hands. Those were not screams of agony. They were screams of laughter.

My knees collapsed as falling pieces of burning Ronald and Snoopy fell to the ground around me.

What had I unleashed upon Gotham?

* * *

**Joker**

It's about time they brighten up.

* * *

Flabby: Uh. Oh.

Tabby: What has she done?

Joker: The best thing in the world!


	9. Weak? No, That I am NOT

Flabby: Well, well, well, I hope you readers have everything figure out now! *giggles nervously*

Tabby: Yeah, now Suni is Ego. Will she ever become Id?

Joker: YES. *taps fingers together, a smirk stretching out his scars.*

Suni: Um, yeah no.

Joker: You will if *Stands up, bashing knife in air* I SAY YOU WILL.*giggles as Suni shrinks away, her courage lost* that's what I thought.

Flabby: Okay, okay, you can torture her some more in a few minutes. But now the story has to start.

Joker: The story will start, WHEN I SAY IT STARTS. * Points knife at Flabby, who grabs the keyboard for defense*

Tabby: *in a shaky voice* Joker….when will the story start? *shrinks underneath her desk when Joker gives her death glare.*

Joker: Uh…now. * sits calmly back down, with the face of an angel.*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Weak? No, That I am NOT.**_

**Joker**

All I've ever wanted…

Is to have a good time.

And to annoy Batman, whenever possible, of course.

And to one day murder Batman and defile his carcass sexually.

"And a pony."

Did I just say that out loud?

* * *

**Sunila**

I raised my head from my hands, looking up at him.

A pony?

What the hell was he talking about? Thousands of Gotham citizens were on the cliff of insanity, laughing their heads off because of some gas or poison he gave them.

That I gave them.

And he is talking about ponies?

I pushed the button.

_**He was going to kill them anyway.**_

With a bazooka. But now a hundred times more people are being affected. Too many for the hospitals. Gotham is going mad.

_**Which is just what he wanted.**_

"How could you." I whisper shakily.

"Hmm? What did you say poppet?" He propped his feet up on the dashboard, then turned his head lazily towards me. Aiden sat in the drivers' seat, shoving his elbow painfully into my side.

"How could you make me do that? Those people…there were children there! What kind of gas did you give them?" I was livid, now sitting tall in my seat.

"I didn't-uh make you push that button. You did it yourself. You wanted to do it."

"I never _wanted_ to do anything!" I spat. "I never even _wanted_ to be here! I've never _**wanted**_ to be Ego!"

"I am sorry you feel that way. But remember, you _**told**_ me to push the button, before Batman cut all the balloons."

"I didn't. I would never." I buried my head in my hands, knowing his words were true.

"Hey, **HEY." **He grabbed me by the hair, wrenching me from the car, then slammed me up against the ally wall.

"You _stop_ crying. _**NOW**_." He slammed me up against the wall, holding me up by my shirt.

I sniffled.

"Those…those _civilized _people had it coming. And look, now they are happy. They will live out the rest of their days laughing and smiling. I would say that we have done them a huge favor, wouldn't you?"

I stared into his eyes. The rest of their days? There was no cure?

"_**Wouldn't you?"**_He asked dangerously.

I nodded.

Tears kept slipping down my cheeks. Those people, all those people out on the streets. They would never be the same. Ever.

"What did I tell you about crying? You're weak." He flipped out his knife. "A weak sniffling girl. You won't last long on the streets of Gotham. I am no longer your brother, you got that? I no longer protect you. DO YOU GET THAT?" He plunged his knife into my shoulder.

"YES! AH, AH YES!" I wailed, squirming.

"You're sick. A sick, weak disgusting girl. A baby. You were always a baby. You could never stand up for yourself, or protect yourself could you?!?" He tore off the sleeve of my jacket, revealing my bare arm.

"Your weakness got _her_ killed."

"I…I didn't know! I was so young!" I screamed in despair as he dug his knife into the soft flesh of my forearm.

"You…are…so, so _**weak**_." Soon there was a crimson "W" etched into my arm, and the start of an "E".

"STOP! I tried to stop him! I swear it! She _loved_ me! I was her _baby_…she…she couldn't sit around and see_ him,_ that bastard, do those things to me any longer!!!" I wailed, my throat closing up.

He ignored me was he etched in he last letters. "A" and "K"

**WEAK**was spelled gloriously into my arm, leaking blood onto the pavement.

He let go of my jacket and I slid to the ground, clutching my arm.

"How…" I croaked.

"Hmm, spit it out."

"How…how could…you do this…" I coughed, choking on my words. "To me?"

He threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

**Joker**

Aren't ending lines supposed to be better then that?

Unless this is not the end.

* * *

**Sunila**

He crouched next to me, leering, running his finger along the edge of his knife.

He brought it slowly to my neck, and then made a tiny incision as I tried to move away.

"Uh, uh ah. Tut, tut." He clicked his tongue at me, grabbing my jaw, forcing me to look at him as he slowly brought his knife up to my mouth.

"No….NO, you…you can't do this!" I wrenched my jaw from his grasp, trying to crawl away.

"It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic. Oh, what the heck I'll laugh anyway, aahahahheeeheeho!"

His face sobered. "I can do whatever I want."

"No, you can't" A deep, raspy voice came from behind him.

Joker's lips slid into a grin as he started to get up, only to have his face slammed into the wall next to me.

I whimpered and slid away as Joker stood up, laughing, holding his now bleeding head.

"Oh, ahahaheeheeho, are you here to rescue the princess! Are you the knight in shining armor?" He clutched his sides now, giggling madly. "Well, I have a news flash for you Baty, she is no princess. She is a weak, sniveling hoe. She isn't worth saving."

"Everyone is worth saving." Batman countered as Joker continued to laugh.

"Look at her! She is worthless! She can't even stand up! She is a _coward._"

He gestured rudely to me, laughing.

_**You are not weak, princess.**_

No, no I am not. Despite my arm in fire, I rose to my feet, stumbling a bit. Joker was too busy laughing and twirling his knife to notice.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me; it looked like a crowbar or pipe of some sort, and swung.

And swung, and swung, my cheeks wet with my fresh diamonds.

I am worth it. I am not weak. I am not a coward.

* * *

**Joker**

So it isn't the end.

Now I can set my plan in motion.

* * *

**Sunila**

_You…_

_You are…_

_You are weak…_

"no…"

"Alfred…did you hear that?"

"I sure did Master Wayne. I think she will be awake in a few minutes. Shall I fetch you both some tea?"

"Yes, but coffee for me."

Footsteps echo through the room as my eyes fluttered open.

I was defiantly not in my room at Joker's lair.

Instead I was lying on a huge queen sized bed, surrounded by luxurious yellow satin sheets. I stared up at the pale yellow molding which lined the ceiling, framing a gorgeous painting of a sunset which decorated the entire ceiling.

I attempted to sit up, and would have failed if two reassuring hands hadn't lifted me up by my elbows then placed a fluffy pillow behind my back.

"Thank you." I murmured before even looking up into the face of my helper.

* * *

**Joker**

I've been robbed.

A thief has stolen my princess.

* * *

**Sunila**

I caught myself staring at that perfectly chiseled jaw just a short ten minutes later unable to believe my eyes.

Bruce Wayne was taking care of me? In his newly rebuilt Wayne Manor? I blinked my eyes hard, and then opened them up again. The scene in front of me did not disappear.

"One lump or two, Miss Napier?"

I fixed my gaze on Alfred, Bruce's butler who was holding a steaming cup of tea.

"T-" I blushed when my voice cracked. "Two please."

"There you go."

I raised the tea to my nose, inhaling deeply, before taking a tiny sip. It was the perfect temperature. Within minutes my belly was full and my teacup empty. Alfred placed my cup on a sliver platter then walked out, closing the door gently behind him.

Bruce paced the room, rubbing his neck, as if unsure what to say.

"I see the UK has made you into a tea drinker."

He kept pacing.

I lifted my eyebrows. "I guess you could say that."

"I have to ask you some questions."

"Isn't that what the cops are supposed to say?" I rubbed my arm.

"They would, if they knew where you are." He stopped pacing, his back towards me.

"If? You mean they don't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they would take you in for questioning, especially on the murder of Marshal Tanner and the disappearance of Shaye Nelson."

"Joker killed Marshal, and probably killed Shaye Nelson." I stated, my voice dead.

"Do you not care?"

"Care… you don't think I care?" I whispered, shaking. "Shaye was my best friend. We grew up together; she was the only one who _knew_ me. Who _knew _my secrets!"

I hiccupped, unable to control my hysterics.

"And Marshal? You don't think I cared about him?!? I _**loved**_ him! LOVED! And how…how did he repay me? He pointed a gun to my head. Because he thought I was a _freak._ Do not ever say that I DIDN'T CARE!" I slammed my fists on the bed, ignoring the pain in my arm.

"And then…he kidnapped me. Told me I had nothing to return to. Which I don't. There is no way I can live a normal life."

"You can start over. Move to a different city, a different country even! Finish college and start a career." Bruce faced me again, his eyes lighten up.

"Do you truly think he will let me go that easily? He will never stop until he kills me or the rest of Gotham! I have to try to stop him!"

"Why is he so fascinated with you?" Bruce moved in closer, curious.

"I…" I looked for a way out.

"Tell me, Sunila."

"We've had some history okay!"

"History…as in…" Bruce raised his eyebrows, his eyes suggestively raking over my body.

"Oh, ew no! I just knew him when we were younger." I pulled the sheets up to my chin.

"Knew him? Were you guy's friends?" He was now sitting on my bed, leaning in close. "Do you know his real name?"

"If I did, I would never tell you." I hissed. "Do you want to know why? Because if you did, he would kill you!"

"Then why hasn't he killed you? Knowing his name might be the key to figuring him out! To catching him!" Bruce rubbed his hands together greedily, already imagining a Joker free Gotham.

"No." I crossed my arms across my chest. " I will not tell you his name. But let me go, and I will figure out a way to make him stop."

"Lead the police to him, and we can lock him up for good, Suni. Can't you see? He will never stop."

"You don't know that Bruce! I've seen some good in him! And you think locking him up in Arkam will stop him? He just broke out of that place months ago! After being in there for only three months!! No cell could ever hold him. He has to _choose_ to stop."

* * *

**Joker**

Oh, a little song, a little dance.

Batman's head, on a lance.

* * *


	10. Crushed Glass

Flabby: Hello loves….

Tabby: I hoped you liked the last chapter…

Flabby: Because, you see, we didn't get any feed back, so we truly don't know…but we enjoyed it!

Joker: I didn't. * Pouts, crossing arms over chest*

Tabby: Uh-huh. Like we care.

Joker: I WAS ROBBED!! Isn't there any justice anymore?

Flabby: *whispers to Tabby and readers* obviously he hasn't realized that you can't own another human being.

Joker: What? What did you say?!?

Flabby: Nothing. Don't worry, I am sure whatever was stolen shall be returned to you shortly…now onward!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Joker**

"So-uh, it's all ready?"

"Yes. Everything you asked for! I swear! Get that knife out of my face!" Scarecrow held up his hands.

"Uh, uh, uh you're in no position to give any orders." I wagged my finger at him.

"Whatever, it should be ready within the week." Scarecrow backed up, into the wall behind him.

"Have you tested it out? Does it work?"

"Only on animals."

"Why-uh, are you so willing to give it to me without knowing if it even works?" I licked my scars, my good mood vanishing.

"I was planning on testing it on the messenger I sent you, but he never came back! The rest of my men are too valuable! What did you do with him?" Scarecrows eyes darted around.

" Well… He bugged me. And he didn't die all at once. It was hours before the screaming stopped. I _almost_ didn't get to sleep that night. That's the last time _I'll_ use crushed glass." I chuckled.

"Now I want it ready, and tested, within the week. If-uh, its not…there will be consequences-uh." My laughter bubbled through my mouth as I strode out.

Time to find the sunshine.

* * *

**Sunila**

My hand lingered on my arm, pressing on it, sighing. It had already been a week yet the wounds were just starting to scab. There would surely be a scar.

_**Weak.**_The whole world would know that I, Sunila, was a weak, sniveling woman.

**You're**** not weak. Not one bit.**

I laughed dryly before slipping my arms into a sweater, covering up those horrid bandages.

"Sunila?" Bruce's voice carried through the thick wood of the door.

"One sec!" I grabbed my purple flats, slipping them on before yanking the door open.

Bruce stepped back, obviously surprised.

"What?"

"You're wearing a sweater and it's the middle of July." He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure that my bandages would be like a beacon of light to Joker. Personally, I don't want to be kidnapped while shopping. Plus, I don't want him to hurt you."

He chuckled. "I am pretty sure I can take care of myself."

"Uh huh. Right. Without your suit, he would have no problem shooting you down. Then what would poor Gotham do then without their knight?" I mocked, pouting my lips.

Bruce looked away. "How did you find out?"

Now it was my turn to chuckle. "C'mon, it's pretty obvious. Batman saves me, and then dumps me on Gotham's playboy's doorstep? Wouldn't it have been safer to give me to Commissioner Gorden? Why you? Plus have you seen all the amazing gadgets Batman has? They obviously have to be expensive. If Joker thought about it, I am pretty sure he would figure it out in a snap. But he likes the mystery. He almost doesn't want to know your true identity. He would rather you tell him yourself or be able to rip you mask off himself." I shrugged.

"You seem to know him very well."

"I do. That's why I am going to stop him."

"You seem pretty sure about that."

"I am. Now are we going shopping or what?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, then gestured to the door.

"What? No Lamborghini? You're holding out on me Bruce!" I frowned when I viewed the hunk of metal that sat in his driveway.

"I thought we should play it on the down low. Try to blend in. Plus this Toyota truck is reinforced with bullet proof steel and windows. He would have to use a bazooka to get through it."

"Oh, he has plenty of those." I muttered.

* * *

**Sunila**

"So, how do I look?" I smiled twirling, sporting a casual dress, chunky necklace and boots.

"Gorgeous." Bruce sat lazily in the sitting room.

"You've said that about every outfit." I pointed out.

"It's the truth. You can make anything look good, Suni."

I blushed as I turned away from him, going back into the dressing room, unsure how to answer.

"Okay!" I sang as I strolled out less then two minutes later, my arms filled with clothes. "I found-" I gasped.

Bruce stood with his hands up, a gun pointed to his head.

"Bruce-" I dropped my clothes.

"Nuh, uh, uh Suni. Not one more step." Joker sauntered in, a grin tugging on his cheeks.

"Joker…" I rolled my eyes, holding back a grin. "What do you want?" I forced my face to a mask of confusion, fear and surprise, holding back my joy. Our plan had worked. Bruce was working on his fearful hostage mask even though he probably could have easily disarmed the stupid clown holding the gun to his head.

"What I want? I want your company Sunila. Don't you _**lovvveeee meeeee**_?" He whined.

"Love? That's what you want me to feel? After you did this to me?!?" I spat, forgetting the lines Bruce and I had previously rehearsed.

"Oh, feisty. Keep talking back to me, Sun, and I may just-uh have to get rid…of your little…_**friend…**_ here." He suggestively raised his eyebrows toward Bruce.

"Him? I don't care about him. He was just someone the police put to stop me from returning to you." I pretend glared at Bruce.

"Reallyyyy?" Joker giggled. "You love me that much?"

"It's not like I could ever go back to a normal life."

"True. Wellll….if you really hate him, why don't you do the honors?" Joker extended his gun, his own gun towards me.

My eyes widened. "Gladly." I responded, not missing a beat. I grabbed the gun then strolled over to Bruce, gazing into his eyes, trying to convey my emotions.

"Say Nighty, Night!" I giggled.

* * *

**Joker**

Well, well, I likey the new Sunila.

But I am not stupid. No, no I am not.

* * *

**Sunila**

I pressed my finger to the trigger, slowly, praying he would stop me.

"Uh, uh, uh, stop there Ego."

My heart jolted at that name.

His hand covered mine, slipping the gun from my finger as I held back a sigh of relief.

"We-uh don't want to kill him yet. He needs to give the po-po a full report about your escape."

"Po-po?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Uh yeahhh. The Police. Ssshheesshh, would've thought you would have known that one." He chuckled. "Shall we?" He gestured to the door, giving me a mocking bow.

I stuck my nose in the air as I strolled out, Joker right behind me.

* * *

**Joker**

She has no idea what she just walked into me. If she had any sense, she would have gotten on the first plane out of Gotham.

My message has _sinked _in. But maybe I should just make it a bit **deeper.**

* * *

**Sunila**

I cowered in my bed at Joker's hideout a mere two hours later, clutching my arm, which was now freshly bleeding.

Joker giggled. "I hope you never forget that." He wiped his knife off on my shirt, holding onto me with an iron grip. He leaned in, until his nose was nearly touching mine. "Don't you ever forget. I _**own**_ you." He leaned back, smirking. After a couple seconds of staring, Joker finally was satisfied that his message had sunk in.

The only thing I could hear was my own sobs and the sink quietly dripping water.

* * *

**Joker**

Well, I have carved my message into her.

If she thinks this is bad, she has another thing coming for her.

She will never be weak again. I giggled, rubbing my hands together. No, no she will no longer be weak.

She will be strong.

A strong, blood thirsty monster.

Like me.

* * *

Flabby: Uh ohhhh!

Tabby: What is Joker gunna do to Suni?!?!

Joker: Something genius!

Flabby: It you, horrific to others. She is your own sister! * whips out Joker's and Suni's family album* Looky, you two were so cute!

Tabby: … You better run, Flabby. *looks between Joker and Flabby.*

Joker. Where…*clears throat, collects himself* Where-uh did ya get those? *Smiles*

Flabby: …


End file.
